Missing A's
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Round ZERO OVA. DDS sends Class Q and F to Shibuya to investigate 2 cases: Find out who is behind a series of attacks and find 3 missing girls. But their investigation turns into a nightmare as they encounter an unexpected nemesis. -Feat. Super GALS-
1. Prologue

**Missing A's**

First off, thanks to those who reviewed **_Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols_**. I really appreciate it. And I'm sure you're all excited about this OVA fic that I've written. This fic takes roughly five months after Round ZERO, so this is sort of a continuation. Yeah, Isaka's back, and a new enemy haa surfaced in silhouette, and this means a new problem for DDS. As stated at the summary box, I've brought in a new set of villains which serves as the main focus of this fic. Also I've brought in another bunch of characters from another anime series: the _Super GALS!_ So why are they here? You'll soon see. And wonder what this means? You'll find out.

This time I'll be bringing in the DDS sections that are suited for this case. Only Class Q and F will be used here. And since the Super GALS are here for the ride, the setting will be in Shibuya prefecture, and it's going to be a wild ride given the huge area of that place. You'll enjoy this when the chapters come into play.

This fic's plot will be slightly borrowed from a 2004 movie that came from Japan, whose title is called: **_Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace_**. If you're wondering about that movie, go to wikipedia and you'll find out about it. Sorry, Cardcaptor Sakura (or rather, Class C) won't be in this fic since only Class Q and F are involved in this. Hey, this fic will be quite short (maybe about 10 chapters) but I'll make sure you'll enjoy.

And sorry…the other sections of DDS, such as Class P (Powerpuff Girls Z), Class R (R.O.D.), or Class C (Digimon Adventure 02) will not show up here. Maybe they'll make a cameo appearance, but beyond that, they won't make much of an impact here. Sorry, but that's how it is.

Well, here goes and read on.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective_****_ School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Super GALS!_** Is owned by TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** Is owned by NHK

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

_Five months ago…_

Karasuma and Shima are at the airport preparing to leave for Tibet , with the F-4, Kanata , Class Q, R, S and C there to see them go. The two F-4 members and Kanata were allowed to keep their cards and buckles, and after that they boarded their flights and left. They then went back to DDS while Kanata went back to his school.

At England , Eriol had just entered his home after a long flight. He was glad that the Madoushi has been sealed and hidden away so no one would look foir her. With all of BOARD disbanded and dead, save for Kei Karasuma, unsealing her won't happen.

At the Dango Shop in Atami, Rui Hanazawa paid a visit to see Tsukushi working at the counter and her helper showed up. It was the Joker Clow Beast, and he is still using Rui's image, but then assumed a new name and identity: Ryo Mikami. As she went to answer the phone, the two look-alikes had a brief chat.

At the old school building where Class Q is stationed, Class Q had just finished their lessons with Tatsumi Hongou and thus they now have free time. Just as they were about to leave, Class C came and told them that they'll be having some snack session and they are invited.

"Yup...we're having a smorgasbord at the mansion...and you're invited. Come on..we can't finish all the food by ourselves! Tomoyo and Sakura put a lot of effort in to this!"

Daisuke's rather begging paid off as Kyuu stood up and said that Class Q will go there, and the rest didn't see any reason not to turn it down. Class F then entered the fray after hearing the discussion, and of course they wanted a part of it.

"May we join in? We'll help you out in the decoration and all..." Akira butted in.

"Sure! Just donate some of the cash...oofff!!"

The Class C leader replied but was whacked on the head by Kinta for being too greedy, but Rui nodded and said that they'll help out, but then Ryu noticed that Sojiro hasn't arrived yet, as the F-4 noted that he didn't attend today's classes, but then the F-4 member arrived and was looking worried.

"Guys! We have bad news! And a serious problem at that!"

"Calm down Sojiro. What's the problem! the Madoushi has been sealed and so are all the Clow Beasts! We have the cards and the buckles, not to mention that shima is with Karasuma and are now at Tibet, so I don't see why we would have a..."

Tsukasa's calming was cut short when the F-4 member continued his speech.

"Yes...we all have our cards...except mine, as the Category Jack card is missing...and so is the CHANGE KEROBEROS card! I don't know why, but it disappeared from thin air! My room was locked and there are no signs of my door being picked, so it's impossible that someone entered my room and took it since I always carry the deck with me!"

Class Q, C and the three Class F members were taken by surprise by this, and now they decided to head to the DDS Mansion to discuss this matter with Class S so that they can make the necessary steps. Since all of the equipment at BOARD is in the hands of the MPD, unsealing Isaka won't be a problem. That is...

_Two weeks later..._

At the abandoned BOARD HQ, the place is now wholly empty now that all of its equipment were taken away by the MPD, and nothing was left, but then the scene shifts to a secret basement leading to the stairs, and then we get to see a secret room where the Trials and the Cerberus Clow Beast are first created.

Then the scene shifts to a steel cabinet where its doors automatically opened, and its contents revealed, which turn out to be three belt buckles similar to Leangle's but it was tightly closed, and then three hands showed up and took them. The scene then shifts to another person standing, who turn out to be Isaka! Isaka glances to the wall where three shadows are seen, but it was unclear who or what genders the shadows belonged to.

"Well done...now that we have the three buckles...we will initiate the next step. We will be needing at least two more Category Aces to power up those buckles..."

His discussion was interrupted when a fourth shadow appeared via the wall and made its comments known.

"That problem is now solved, Isaka...all we need now is a well-crafted plan to lure the F-4 and the DDS students into the open...then we unleash our terror and the ultimate plan..."

_A month later…_

At the mountains of Tibet, Kei Karasuma and Noboru Shima are heading back at the Buddhist Temple to meet up with the other monks to discuss with how to deal with the tension between the Tibetan protesters and the government of China, which as been tense during and after the Olympics. Shima had used his Clow power to mentally probe the minds of the officials to know if they have intentions of quashing the protesters in secret.

"…I'm sure that DDS is in peace now since all of the Clow Beasts have been sealed…including the Madoushi…it's a pity that hse chose the dark path instead of the light…"

"But Shima…is it really alright to leave the Joker…"

"No need to fear, Karasuma…he has proven his worth and is now living his dream to live like a human…since he has all of the Heart deck with him, he will never give in to his dark persona. Now then…let's talk about something else…"

They began to discuss about the China-tibet row again, and thankfully they (the Chinese government) have no plans of doing it, and he decided to secretly meet up with them to discuss on how to come up with a compromise to end the struggle. As they are nearing the temple, a dozen students and disciples ran out and greeted them with worry and fear.

"Mr. Karasuma…Mr. Shima…please leave at once! Three teenage girls and a peacock monster have slaughtered all of our brothers inside…we managed to escape…please you must flee…ARGGHH!!"

Before the student could finish his plea, bladed feathers struck him down on the back of his and was instantly killed while the rest formed a barricade and told the two to make a run for it, and they make sure Karasuma and Shima escape, and as the two were fleeing, they could barely hear the death cries of the remaining survivors, so they kept on running, and Shima could sense something imminent.

"Isaka…how did he escape? Something must have happened at Japan …Karasuma…you must go back and see what has happened. I'll stay behind and hold him off. Should I manage to seal him I'll catch up with you later on. Go!"

As Karasuma ran off, Shima changed into the Tarantula Clow Beast and stood his ground, and the Peacock Clow Beast arrived, seeing that the Category King of Clubs is waiting for him.

"_You still haven't changed…siding with the humans…loving humanity and all…too bad you won't live to tell the tale…and so would Karasuma._"

"_What are you…? Who unsealed you? The Madoushi has been sealed! I'm sure no one would do that since all of BOARD has been…_"

"_Too bad…you won't get to meet our "benefactor" who freed me…and now a new breed of fighters will set her free…and to rid the F-4 for their meddling…_"

Before the Tarantula Clow Beast was about to act, something hit him from behind and he slowly fell to his knees, as "blood" was leaking from his back and was weakened. He wasn't able to see who stabbed him as another object was jabbed on his back and was absorbed, turning into his sealed, card form, which is the EVOLUTION TARANTULA. As the card fell to the snow-covered ground, another card fell down as well, in which was the CHANGE KEROBEROS card. A shadow was seen on the ground and a hand appeared to pick up the Category King of Clubs and the CHANGE KEROBEROS cards.

"This was easy…now the next phase is the other three "King" cards. Come, Isaka…let's see if our other target has been dealt with…"

The scene shifts to the other path of the road, and there you can see the bloodied corpse of Karasuma, almost all of his body parts are severed, and surrounding him are three person dressed like Eskimos, and two of them are holding a belt buckle which is similar to the Clubs Buckle. Isaka and the stranger smirked at the results and now things are going according to their schemes.

"Well done. Now we head back to Japan. Now listen well…I have a way to lure the F-4 out and have them fall into our trap…but right now we need a lot of resources to activate the other two buckles. Come…we go back to Japan and make a base there and formulate a plan…"

"If you don't mind, Isaka…I have a way to "summon" the F-4 into coming here…but then I would require one of the three to set up the chain of events that would bring everything into motion."

"I'm listening, Junichi Shimura…that's your "borrowed" name?"

"Yes…abd while we're at it…we must also deal with the "Joker"…for he would surely ruin our plans if we don't seal him at once…"

And so the five attackers left the mountains of Tibet leaving the corpses of their victims as they are done here. With Karasuma and the Tibetian monks dead and with the Category King of Clubs sealed, DDS and the F-4 are now at risk as they are unaware of what will hit them soon once their enemies have returned to Japan.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the short side, for this serves as a prologue, but I promise the next chapter will spice things up a lot..

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and F are being summoned and are given their assigned assignments, and they'll be working together. And from there they'll get their first clue and their first signals on what's to come.


	2. Joint Assignment

**Triple A's**

First off, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it. And I'm sure you're all excited about this OVA fic that I've written. Last chapter was quite brief, and I apologize for that. However, it served as an eye-opener on what to expect here as you now got a few pointers to look out for, now that Isaka is back along with a new ally.

Moreover, you get to meet up with three mysterious persons dressed in Eskimo suits and are holding the three new belt buckles. Now they're in Japan and they'll make their presence known. You'll get bits of clues as to who's going to be the main villains here apart from the two bad guys.

Right now this chapter will shift to DDS as the two sections will get to go on assignment and what case they'll be assigned to. There you'll be given a preview of what's coming. I'm sure you'll get excited on this new case Class Q and F will tackle.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective_****_ School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Super GALS!_** Is owned by TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** Is owned by NHK

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

_Present day…at DDS…_

Kazuma Narusawa of Class Q is the first to arrive at his classroom and noted that no one has arrived yet, and so he knew that he'll have to wait for another 30 minutes or so, as he still has free time left before the first lesson for the day. As he took his seat, he recalled that five months has passed since the Madoushi has been sealed, and that everything is back to normal, although he's been hearing a lot that Digimons are taking the blame for the Black roaches' assault over five continents. He sighed that now all is well, he wondered if Class Q would ever get a new case to solve that doesn't involve Digimons or anything strange.

Then, two DDS students came inside by sliding the sliding door to the left and in came two familiar faces. It was Ken Kitazawa, and is being followed by Momoko Akatsutsumi. They represent Class P and they came to see Class Q, but they noticed that only one is here.

"Huh? Where are the others?"

"Yeah…I expect that you five would be here by now…"

"Hi, Ken…Hi, Momoko. The others are quite late. I'm sure Kinta would be here shortly. Kyuu and Ryu might come late since they're going to pick up Megumi…"

As if on cue, Kinta arrived, huffing and sweating as he ran his way here and sighed in relief that their homeroom teacher hasn't arrived yet. As he took his seat, he waved at the two Class P members and noticed that Ken is carrying a laptop. Curiosity took over and asked him why he brought it with him.

"I just finished copying Karasuma's work on the final belt buckle which is now being used by Kanata …not to mention the list of the Clow Beasts that I downloaded from the abandoned BOARD HQ before the MPD took it away."

"REALLY?? Care to share it with us?"

"Sure…but the rest of Class Q has to be here…"

- - -

Fifteen minutes later, Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi arrived and were surprised to see the two Class P members here, and the three were told about Ken sharing his data to Kazuma and so they too wanted in on this.

"You have the list of the Clow Beasts? All of them?"

"Yup…if you like, I'll show it to you…"

"Right…I think it's time we get to know more about them…"

And with Class Q circling around Ken sitting on the teacher's table, they awaited the loading on Ken's laptop, and then the data is now bring loaded and is shown on the LCD screen. Now the first of the data is being shown…

- - -

**Category Ace**

The **Category Ace Undead** are the best fighters out of the Undead, with Chalice as the strongest followed by the Spider Undead. Their cards are an important part in the Rider system, with the Riders donning armor modeled after the animals the Aces represent.

**1) ****Beetle**** Undead **

Deck: Ace of Spades

**2) ****Stag ****Beetle**** Undead **

Deck: Ace of Spades

**3) Mantis Undead **

Deck: Ace of Hearts

**4) Spider Undead**

Deck: Ace of Clubs

-

**Category 2-10**

These Clow Beasts are of Catergories 2 to 10, most unable to speak like humans, with the exception of the Human Clow Beast. Originally they are Digimons but after being absorbed by the Clow Beast spirits, their beings merged into one body, killing the original hosts and the Clow spirits took over the hosts' bodies, thus forming a new one and taking over, and this resulted in them becoming feral and carnivorous.

_**Category 2**_

Lizard Undead

Armadillo Undead

Human Undead

Bee Undead

_**Category 3**_

Lion Clow Beast

Frog Clow Beast

Hammerhead Clow Beast

Mole Clow Beast

_**Category 4**_

Boar Clow Beast

Pecker Clow Beast

Dragonfly Clow Beast

Rhinoceros Clow Beast

_**Category 5**_

Locust Clow Beast

Whale Clow Beast

Shell Clow Beast

Cobra Clow Beast

_**Category 6**_

Deer Clow Beast

Firefly Clow Beast

Hawk Clow Beast

Polar Clow Beast

_**Category 7**_

Trilobite Clow Beast

Tortoise Clow Beast

Plant Clow Beast

Jellyfish Clow Beast

_**Category 8**_

Buffalo Clow Beast

Bat Clow Beast

Moth Clow Beast

Scorpion Clow Beast

_**Category 9**_

Jaguar Clow Beast

Zebra Clow Beast

Camel Clow Beast

Squid Clow Beast

_**Category 10**_

Scarab Clow Beast

Chameleon Clow Beast

Centipede Clow Beast

Tapir Clow Beast

-

**Royal Club Clow Beasts  
**

The Royal Club Clow Beasts are those of **Category Jack** , **Category Queen ****, and** **Category King**, special classes that can disguise themselves as humans and speak human language. They are higher form of Clow Beasts and serve as somewhat as enforcers to the sorceress Madoushi (with the exceptions of the Tiger, Tarantula, and the Girrafa Clow Beasts).

If sealed, the Jacks and King cards serve as "upgrade cards" for the Riders to assume Jack and king Forms, with the Queens functioning to evoke the transformation.

**Spades**

**Eagle Clow Beast**

Deck: Jack of Spades

**Capricorn Clow Beast**

Deck: Queen of Spades

**Caucasus Clow Beast**

Deck: King of Spades

**Diamonds**

**Peacock Clow Beast**

Deck: Jack of Diamonds

**Serpent ****Clow Beast**

Deck: Queen of Diamonds

**Giraffa Clow Beast**

Deck: King of Diamonds

**Hearts**

**Wolf Clow Beast**

Deck: Jack of Hearts

**Orchid Clow Beast**

Deck: Queen of Hearts

**Paradoxa Clow Beast**

Deck: King of Hearts

**Clubs**

**Elephant Clow Beast**

Deck: Jack of Clubs

**Tiger Clow Beast**

Deck: Queen of Clubs

**Tarantula Clow Beast**

Deck: King of Clubs

- - -

After that, Kazuma downloaded it onto his laptop so that he can study it more as well as having his own reference. It was then that Hongou was there watching the whole scene, but he didn't berate them like before, but sternly informed them that classes are about to take place.

"Yes, sir…we'll be leaving at once."

Ken and Momoko bowed and left and classes are about to start when the speaker from the ceiling boomed, which was Shuro Katagiri's voice. Everyone looked up as the announcement was made, in which it became obvious on which section is being summoned, but got an extra surprise.

"_Paging Class Q and F…please report to Principal Dan's office. I repeat… Paging Class Q and F…please report to Principal Dan's office…_"

Class Q stared at each other and left their classroom as they head for the main building, and in five minutes they arrived, with Class F already there and are waiting for Class Q to enter, and there the four members of Class F greeted their schoolmates.

Tsukasa: "Hi, guys."

Rui: "Looks like we'll be working together…"

Akira: "It's about time we F-4 get to solve a case…"

Sojiro: "So, Kyuu…Megu…did you make love at the shower room? I could hear you two moaning aloud that I had to cover my ears…"

The couple blushed furiously while the rest stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and the Class F leader whacked Sojiro on the head for the comment. Dan giggled at the scene but composed himself and decided to get to the point and told them why the two sections are being summoned. As the two sections stood still, he began to voice out the reason for the summoning.

"The reason why I summoned you two is because after a week of studying this, I realized that this unusual case cannot be solved by one section. Although this case is actually similar, it's different in some aspect and I had to scan on which sections are suitable for this situation. Hanazawa…what you said a while ago isn't what I had in mind. Although the two sections will be assigned in one prefecture, you will be given separate cases. Class F…you're assignment will be investigating the recent killings in Shibuya that involved the murder of certain gangs there. Class Q, your assignment will be similar to your last one. It's about missing persons."

"Not again…" Kyuu whined, but the principal continued.

"Yes…you will search not one but three teenagers in Shibuya who have disappeared for the last three months, and until now they haven't been found. I believe that this may be a coincidence but I cannot ascertain if this case is relevant to Class F's but this is how it happened…"

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

_Two weeks ago…_

Officer Yamato Kotobuki was making his rounds in the streets of Shibuya and was very focused on his patrolling. He was still thinking of the fact that his sister, Ran, and his lover, Miyu, haven't been seen since the last three months. And what's really bizarre is that the three of them have disappeared at the same time. This is like a kidnapping case, and his dad, Chief Taizo, became personally involved in searching for the three girls, and until now he hasn't found any of them. And with Ran and her girls gone, certain Super GALS-wannabe's are now vying the position to take her place as the "Queen of Shibuya".

And in his wondering he came to a stop as he smelled a foul odor, and when he went inside an alley to find the source, he was surprised to see that another gang were mutilated beyond recognition, and he almost vomitted at the sight, so he ran off and call for help. He didn'tnotice a shadow was there standing, which appeared to be an armored person holding a short saber-like weapon, and it left before the rest of the police arrived.

- - - END FLASHBACK - - -

The two section stared in silence as they realize that this is one assignment that they can't ignore, so they finally accepted it and went home to pick up their things as they prepare to go to Shibuya to solve their assigned cases. The next day, the two sections are now preparing to leave for Shibuya as they meet up at Atami where the F-4 are waiting for Class Q.

Meanwhile, at another alley at Shibuya, two gangs (15 for each gang) are facing one another as they plan to go on a rumble as planned, but then an unexpected visitor arrived and is carrying a saber-like weapon and is glancing at the two gangs, and decided to make its intentions known as they were told to give up their money and leave. but the leader of the two gangs, the Shibuya Slytherins, and the Shibuya Death Eaters, scoffed at the threat and decided to have their gangs call a truce and channel their "energies" at the intruder, who took out a card and swipe it onto the saber's card reader.

"_MIGHTY..._"

And when the two gangs began to lynch at their attacker with their knives, pill box and chains, the two gang leaders stared wide-eyed in surprise as the attacker delivered five slashes, killing six for each slash and only the two leaders remained, and are now begging for their lives.

"D-don't kill us!! Here...this is all I got..."

"And here's my credit card...it has Y 80,000...now will you let us go...?"

The armored attacker, whose armor has black, silver and yellow designs, along with a capital "A" on its body nodded and seemingly let the two gang leaders go, but the moment the two got past through, the attacker slashed them and their bodies spilit into two, and blood spalttered on the ground, and the armored intruder picked up the loot and left the scene immediately, and ten minutes later police arrived after hearing reports of foul odor emanating and there they got their answers, and more problems.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Hope you like this one…and I do hope you weren't nausesting at the "juicy" scenes...

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and F are going to Shibuya and begin their search for the Super GALS and to find out who was responsible for the attacks on the gangs that leave them dead, but it won't be that easy, as they must scour the whole prefecture interviewing people to get a clue on their whereabouts.


	3. The Arrival

**Triple A's**

Welcome to the 3rd chapter. This is where things will get started and the mission begins. And to caps thing off, Class Q and F will arrive in Shibuya and split up, as they have their assigned investigations:

- Class Q will investigate the disappearance of the Super GALS;

- Class F will investigate who is responsible for the attacks on several gang members who ended up in hospitals or morgues. Some survived but haven't woke up while others were literally severed into several body parts.

Now we start this chapter and here's an opener on what to expect.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective_****_ School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Super GALS!_** Is owned by TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** Is owned by NHK

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Shibuya, 4 am. Several teenagers are meeting at an alley where they gathered a lot of newcomers and applicants as they plan on taking over the streets of this prefecture. They've been together for five months since the disappearance of the renown Super GAL, Ran Kotobuki, and with her and her two friends remain missing, taking over her position as the number one ruler of this prefecture will be easy pickings.

The gang, who called themselves the Shibuya Super-Dudes, are conducting a meeting as they invited 20 more applicants and their gang is growing strong, having taken most control of the key areas using intimidations and threat to extort money and made sure their victims won't rat them to the cops. The leader, Waki Kawasaki, was looking at the new recruits and the money they collected, and are about to celebrate when an armoured figure came, and since it was quite dark due to the dim streetlight, they didn't see their intruder well. But then they got an idea as the intruder spoke to the gang.

"Your money is huge…enough to create a very sophisticated device. Hand it over."

Kawasaki stood up and clapped his hands, signalling their gang members, totalling about 80 of them, and surrounded the intruder. They were surprised as the light shone and the intruder's appearance is revealed. The intruder is armoured in black, grey and yellow, with ornaments and designs that resembled a capital "A". The intruder's height was quite short, and this made the Shibuya Super-Dudes look down at her.

"Hey, boss…look, isn't that Doggie Kreuger? The guy from Deka Rangers?"

"That's Power Rangers SPD, you moron!"

"Hey, guys...leave it to me...I think I can identify our visitor...just give me a moment..."

And so the gang waited for their member to vome up with a theory on who are they dealing with and though they can tell that their armored visitor is a woman, they kept on their guard and waited for the nect move to be decided. it was then that the gang member spoke up.

"I know…I know ho she is! It's the Bionic Bitch! She's a woman! I heard her voice!"

The Shibuya Super-Dudes bursts into laughter, but the intruder, who turned out to be a female, didn't take their mocking lightly and issued an ultimatum.

"Last chance...either you give me the money and I'll let you live...or I slaughter you like pigs in a slaughter house. I'm losing patience, take note."

Kawasaki then blinked his eyes as he seemed to recognize the voice.

"Could she be...bah! Get him! I mean her!"

The Shibuya Super-Dudes began to lynch at the armored intruder, but then the intruder took out what appeared to be a gladius and wasted no time, as she slashed and sliced 10 gangsters in less than two minutes, and led them to a chase towards anoter area which has a thin passage. As the gang members were trying to squeeze their way in, the intruder took out a card and swipes it onto the gladius in which a voice was heard.

"_MIGHTY..._"

The card that the intruder swiped levitated into the air and turn ito a projection of a huge card which went towards the tip of the gladius. And with a swing of her sword, it emitted a powerful blast that killed 35 of them, leaving half of the members left, and this causes the remaining ones to tremble in fear and made a run for it, but then the intruder swings her gladius and threw out another blast, this time killing all of them. With the area splattered in blood, the armored intruder took the money and left, as flies started to swarm the corpses.

Ten minutes later the Shibuya Police force arrived, and there they faced another blank wall as to who was responsible for this.

- - -

Twenty minutes later, the same intruder went to another alley where another gang is converging and are having an emergency meeting, but this gang is all-female, calling themselves the Shiobuya Sputniks, and are discussing on how to deal with a "serial killer" who killed several rival gangs and took all of their earnings, and now the armored intruder made its presence known.

"Are you referring to me? You're not too big like the Shibuya Super-Dudes…but you bitches will do. Hand over your valuables or else I slice to prunes."

But the female gang didn't take her words lightly and armed themselves with blades and steel pipes, but they ended up becoming sliced lamb chops as the walls are splashing with blood and organs. The lone survivor, the gang leader, was trapped and begged for her life. As she was told to hand over the valuables, she was allowed to leave, but as she was nearing the end of the alley exit she was struck by the attacker's gladius wave attack, slicing her body in two and killed her on the spot. The attacker then fled before more witnesses arrive.

- - -

Shibuya Business District. Class Q and F have arrived and are looking around the scenery, impressed by its lush surroundings, having getting off the van that Tsukasa had rented. They too were impressed by the prefecture, while Sojiro and Akira exchanged "high five" as they knew that they'll be meeting a lot of girls. At that moment, Officer Yamato Kotobuki arrived and greeted the nine DDS students.

"Hello. You must be the detectives that DDS sent. I'm Yamato Kotobuki, officer of Shibuya. Please follow me. The chief is waiting for you."

And so Class Q and F are being led by Yamato towards the police station so that they will be briefed on how to help the Shibuya authorities in solving two unsolved cases. At the Shibuya Police station the police chief, Taizo Kotobuki shook hands with Kyuu and Tsukasa and were led to the conference room and showed to them the projection of the two cases that the police couldn't solve.

"These are the bodies of several gangs in this prefecture, all were brutally murdered and all of their valuables stolen. We initially believed this to be a casual robbery, but then it became apparent that a rival gang is behind this. Almost 10 gangs were killed every other day, and just recently, two gangs have fallen victims to this attack: the Shibuya Super-Dudes and the Shinuya Sputniks. The Shibuya Super-Dudes were brutally killed in a bizarre way. Some were mutilated and some were electrocuted, but we couldn't figure out how it happened since there are no electrical wirings found at the scene…and we suspect that the attacker used either a taser or a stungun."

Megumi hugged at Kyuu as the harrowing scene was too much for her while the others had to be strong to withstand a gruesome scene. It was then that Chief Kotobuki brought out his second case.

"Another case that we couldn't solve is the missing persons case. These are the missing persons that I myself have concentrated in solving this but couldn't progress. These missing persons are the famous Super GALS. My daughter, Ran. And her two friends are Aya Hoshino and Miyu Yamazaki. They were missing for almost five months with no trace of them. We interrogated all who are associated with her and they too helped in finding them but came up short. We beg you to help us in finding them."

Kyuu and Tsukasa stepped forward and made their statements after hearing everything from the chief of Shibuya Police, which gave him hope.

"We, from Dan Detective School, accept this case. Class Q will begin the search for your missing daughter and her friends."

"We…Class F from Atami prefecture, will look into these series of attacks. I promise we will produce results that would put a stop to these assaults. We will start immediately."

Nodding, Chief Kotobuki gave the two DDS section the go-signal to begin their investigation on finding the Super GALS and to find out who is responsible for the attacks on the rival gangs of this prefecture.

- - -

At an unidentified establishment in Shibuya, Isaka and the mysterious benefactor are standing in front of a machine where several possessed scientists, all under his mental control, are working on something that resembled a Xerox machine. It was then that a figure came inside and was carrying a bag full of parts and equipments. The men, all dressed like scientists, were under Isaka's control and started to work ona huge machine and in a matter of several minutes the machine is now completed. The person who brought the bag then removed its hat and wig, revealing its true appearance, but the face wasn't revealed. Then the scene shifts to the person's shoulder bag and brought out a card. It was the CHANGE KEROBEROS. Isaka nodded and took the card and placed it inside the machine that was just completed and waited for the results to happen.

After fifteen minutes, the machine beeped and the cover was opened, and the contents were revealed. In the center is the CHANGE KEROBEROS, but on the left and right sides showed that the two extra cards resembled the CHANGE KEROBEROS cards, but its backgrounds had different colors. The one on the left has red background and the one on the right has green background. The person who brought the bag took the card in the middle, and two more hands appeared and took the other two. Isaka glances at the three persons whose faces aren't shown but we get to see their backs, and their clothes revealed who these persons are. They appeared to be three teenaged girls as their clothing resembles school uniforms found in Shibuya. The two are short-haired but the one has long, black hair. Isaka then made his speech at the trio and gave them his "blessing".

"Well done, my lovely ladies…with your hard work I will reward you. These buckles are now yours and I will christen you with the proper names. You…the one with the colorful hair…your official name will be Glaive…named after the gladius. You…the long-haired…since you're too shy and tend to hide at times…you will be the sniper of the three. You will be named Larc. You…the other short-haired, but a blondie…you used to be a gangster and your skills are well-suited. You will be named Lance. Now…show me what you're made off!"

The three girls (whose faces hasn't been shown) inserted the three CHANGE KEROBEROS cards into the three buckles and cards that resemble metallic belt straps, are formed, encircling their waists and humming sounds are heard. The trio shouts "Henshin" and slides the front cover of their belt buckles to the left, in which the front portion of their buckles reveal the "A" symbols and robotic voices spoke from the buckles.

"_OPEN UP!_"

"_OPEN UP!_"

"_OPEN UP!_"

The buckles' projection walls appeared from the buckles which have three corresponding colors and the image was that of a Cerberus. The first projection wall was colored red, the middle was yellow and the third was green, and they enveloped the three girls, and their armors were revealed, which have black, grey colours and their ornaments and designs that resembled a capital "A" has its own colours which corresponds to their projection walls.

"Impressive…now ladies…give these gentlemen their rewards…"

And the armoured trio, whose armors vaguely resembled Cerberuses, murdered the scientists, and soon they dumped the bodies in a storage room. The mysterious benefactor then came out of the background giving the three each devices that resembled a card reading device that are found in corporate offices.

"Now is the time, ladies…I just received word that the F-4 are here in Shibuya. These are your targets, as only two of them have the cards. Once you're within secret range, fire at their cards and their cards will be unleashed. You're target only are their Category Kings."

With that the five of them left the building and are heading to the heart of the Shibuya business district.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Surprise, huh? By now you already guessed who Isaka's accomplices are. And that's just the start.

**_Preview:_**

Class Q begin their mission to investigate on why the Super GALS disappeared so suddenly and gained a lot of clues as to what led to their sudden departure.

Kanata Saionju shows up as he and Miyu go on a surprise date, unaware that he's been targeted by one of the three new enemy.


	4. The Assault Begins

**Triple A's**

**Triple A's**

Now that the investigation is underway, we now shift to Class Q as they tour the streets and known hangouts of the Super GALS and see what they can do to get some leads that would lead them to the breakthrough that they'll need.

Moreover, this fic's new enemy makes their first move and are now targeting one of Class F and believe me, it's going to be one hell of a riot.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School Q_** is owned by TBS

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Super GALS!_** Is owned by TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** Is owned by NHK

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Shibuya, 2 pm. Class Q splits up into two groups to get some clues as they scour several areas in Shibuya after getting permission from Officer Taizo Kotobuki to look at Ran's phonebook diary. As they copied the names of her known contacts, they then jet down Miyu's and then Class Q assigned themselves on who'll be grouped and which places they should go:

Kyuu, Megumi, Ryu - Daikanyama, Ebisu, Harajuku, and Hiroo;

Kinta and Kazuma - Higashi, Omotesandō, Sendagaya, and Yoyogi;

The two groups split up and went to their assigned destinations, unaware that they were being watched by someone, and guessed what they're up to. The person watching in silhouette had a wicked smirk as he sees this as a good opportunity to lure them into a trap.

"_You detective brats would make good meals for my pets…once I manage to isolate you, of course. With you out of the way…taking out the F-4 would be easy to carry out…_"

The man in silhouette then disappeared from the scene amid the crowded passer-by coming his way, unaware of the dangers that are about to hit the district sooner than they expected.

At a bus station, two young teenagers got off the bus a they are ready to tour the prefecture after winning a lottery prize near his home. They were very lucky as this trip would strengthen their relationship and to make up for lost time. Miyu Kodoki and Kanata Saionji were holding hands as they stepped towards the financial and entertainment district of Shibuya, having heard of it but never got a chance to go there. Now that they're here, they'll have plenty of time to enjoy their tender moments, not knowing that a looming crisis is about to approach them.

"Wow…I'd never thought that Shibuya would be this big…and see how good it looked…"

"I agree…after all that has happened…this is one experience I'd gladly share with you. Now that all is over, we can now live normally and spent time together."

With that, they marched towards the city and look around to see which place they should go first. However, a person wearing a hat and a trench coat spotted the two, and the stalker began to follow them.

- - -

Daikanyama. Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi first arrived at several houses where they managed to locate some of her schoolmates at her school, and begasn interviewing them to know if they can pick up clues as to what causes Ran and her two friends to vanish. But the first 10 persons they interviewed told them that they didn't see any signs of her having problems. Then they tried 10 more contacts and interviewed them but to their dismay, nothing happened so they decided to move to their next destination: Ebisu.

"Aww…this turn out to be harder than I thought…!"

"Relax, Meg…we Class Q don't give up. We still have three more prefectures to go and I'm sure we'll get a breakthrough. So cheer up and we're the top section of DDS!"

"Right…let's go."

Meanwhile, at the unidentified hideout, Isaka and his mysterious benefactor got a radio call from one of his three "fighters" and were told of the current situation. Although they were told of who the boy is via the description, he finds it quite amusing as he and the benefactor came up with an idea to stall the F-4 while formulating a plan to steal their Category King cards.

"…a brown-haired boy…with a blond-haired girl…they're in Shibuya district…what are your orders…should I attack him secretly or…"

"No…follow him. But as soon you're near him, hide within the crowd, and then use the Clow Reader to unseal his cards. That'll alert the F-4 and they'll be forced to come out in the open."

The benefactor looked at Isaka and gave him a "thumb's up" gesture as he finds the idea helpful.

"Not bad, my friend. Right now I'm sending my pets to go after Class Q so that they won't get in our way. They are very dangerous for a mere human…"

- - -

At Ebisu, Kyuu and Meg Sweat-dropped as the girls there were flocking around the blue-haired teen as he was going to do the talking, but then they behaved when he asked them about the Super GALS and they too were baffled as to why the three of them suddenly disappeared without trace.

"…we have no idea on why they vanished. We'll let you know if we managed to find them. But…how about we go on a date…? Here's my cellphone number…I'm free…"

Soon the other gilrs gave Ryu their contact numbers in a piece of paper and steal some kiss from his lips, and he blushed furiously as his two Class Q classmates teased him about it.

"L-let's get going…AND stop teasing me…!"

- - -

Higashi. Kazuma and Kinta had a hard time getting information as the people they interviewed had grudges and resentments towards Ran, and they said that they do hope Ran would never be found again. But some girls, a few being prostitutes, began flirting with Kinta but he politely declined. Kazuma, however was easily seduced but he got back to the game as he was whacked on the head. After that they went to their next destination.

- - -

At Omotesandō, they came across a famous all-girl group who are supporters of Ran Kotobuki. But they too have no clue as to who would do something to her that would cause her disappearance, so they gave the two Class Q members their contact numbers so that they'll call the two in case they came up with anything useful. As they were 20 minutes away from where they left, the youngest DDS member shriek in surprise as he and Kinta saw what appeared to be cockroach-like humanoids, and this caused the two to get suspicious.

"Those things…aren't they the ones that belonged to the Joker??"

"But they're white…"

"Never mind, Kaz…let's run as I think were the targets!"

And the two Class Q members made a run as the attackers, who are dubbed the "White Roaches", chased the two, and killed the several pedestrians along the way. Kazuma sent a text message to Kyuu and hope that they'll be OK.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and the rest had arrived in Haraiku and are about to interview an all-girls dorm whom they known of Ran. As the interview is underway, Kyuu was told that since a new office was opened a few months ago, the Super GALS became frquent in visiting that office, which is called "J-Enterprises", which is located just across the dorm. Ryu and Meg decided to check out that place, and in five minutes the two barges in and gave them a warning. This caused everyone to feel tension as to what his face says and what was going on.

"Everyone! Get out! We're under attack!"

"Under…what?? Ryu, what's going on??"

At that moment, the White Roaches crashes in, eating out the flesh of the girls who were caught, and Kyuu and Ryu narrowly escaped towards the exit and picks up Meg. As they made their way out, they were shocked to see that about 30 White Roaches were feasting on the corpses from another dorm, and the three Class Q members decided to make a break for it and find a safe place to contact Class F.

- - -

Meanwhile inside a mall, Kanata and Miyu were looking at a display where the demonstrator is explaining who a cooking device works and this also attracted a lot of customers. With no one looking, the stalker in a hat and trench coat uses the Clow Reader and located which place kanata hides his deck. As the stalker hides beneath several customers, she activated the Clow Reader and red light beams out hitting Kanata's backpack, and the bag "exploded" with 12 of his cards were levitating into the air and were unsealed. All of the Clow Beast are now in the area and began to attack and feasting on everyone there. Pandemonium ensued, as stampeding and panic echoed throughout the 3rd floor.

As Kanata and Miyu tries to find a way out, he noticed that he saw the Spider Clow Beast is using his webbing to capture several children and began to leech their fluids. He then realizes that his Category Ace card was among those affected and cannot change to his armoured form.

"Blast! Miyu…follow me and we have to look for a safe place!"

"But Kanata…!"

At that point, the Tiger Clow Beast appeared and grabbed their arms as she led them to another place to hide and to escape from the other Clow Beast as they went to others floors to feast on their meals.

"_There's nothing you can do right now. Someone has set us free. The best you can do right now is to hide and find a way to contact your friends. I'll stay and protect you._"

The three went to a nearby fire exit to find a safe place to hide as the massacre continues.

**_To Be Continued…_**

An investigation turned bloody, as Kanata was the first whose card deck got unsealed, but luckily the Category Queen of Clubs was willing to help them out.

Class Q is in a heep of trouble as the White Roaches are after them. White Roaches? Does this mean there's a White Joker??

**_Preview:_**

The White Roaches makes more trouble as Tsukasa is the next target whose deck is about to be unsealed. See what chaos would ensued when chapter 5 is up.


	5. Chaos

****

**Triple A's**

Looks like the main villain of this fic has made the first move, as dozens of "White Roaches" are after Class Q, and are now starting to invade the streets of Shibuya. Trapped and on the run, will the elite section of DDS solve their way out of their predicament?

And Kanata is in a heap of trouble now that all of his cards have been unsealed. Who's reaponsible for this? And how an he stop the escaped Clow Beast now he doesn't have a Category Ace?

Moreover, Class F makes their own exposure as they are the next to be attacked, and a surprise attack it's going to be. See how things will turn out and what will happen next...

**Disclaimer:**

- _Detective __School __Q_ is owned by TBS

- _Hana Yori Dango_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _Super GALS!_ Is owned by TV Tokyo

- _Daa! Daa! Daa!_ Is owned by NHK

- _Kamen Rider Blade_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At Omotesandō, they came across a famous all-girl group who are supporters of Ran Kotobuki. But they too have no clue as to who would do something to her that would cause her disappearance, so they gave the two Class Q members their contact numbers so that they'll call the two in case they came up with anything useful. As they were 20 minutes away from where they left, the youngest DDS member shriek in surprise as he and Kinta saw what appeared to be cockroach-like humanoids, and this caused the two to get suspicious.

"Those things…aren't they the ones that belonged to the Joker??"

"But they're white…"

"Never mind, Kaz…let's run as I think were the targets!"

And the two Class Q members made a run as the attackers, who are dubbed the "White Roaches", chased the two, and killed the several pedestrians along the way. Kazuma sent a text message to Kyuu and hope that they'll be OK.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and the rest had arrived in Haraiku and are about to interview an all-girls dorm whom they known of Ran. The girls then gave Kyuu a first clue to the Super GALS' disappearance when they were last seen hanging out at an office just across the street, which is called the J Foundation. As the interview is about to commence, Ryu and Meg barges in and gave them a warning. This caused everyone to feel tension as to what his face says and what was going on.

"Everyone! Get out! We're under attack!"

"Under…what?? Ryu, what's going on??"

At that moment, the White Roaches crashes in, eating out the flesh of the girls who were caught, and Kyuu and Ryu narrowly escaped towards the exit and picks up Meg. As they made their way out, they were shocked to see that about 30 White Roaches were feasting on the corpses from another dorm, and the three Class Q members decided to make a break for it and find a safe place to contact Class F.

"Kyuu...what the heck are they??"

"No idea...but..they seem to be familiar..."

"Kyuu, Meg...look at them! They resemble Black Roaches, but they're white-colored!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT THERE'S A WHITE JOKER?? How can that be...? There's only one Joker!"

"Kyuu, Ryu...let's settle for that later and keep on running!"

And the three Class Q members kept on running as the White Roaches continued to feast on the two dorms, and the three DDS students saw clothes being thrown off and they saw a woman by the window, her breasts were being chewed off and blood spilling on the ground. They had no choice but to ignore it and find help.

- - -

Inside the Shibuya Mall, all of the Clow Beast under the Category Clubs are feasting themselves at thescreaming victims as they are trapped inside the all, as the Spider Clow Beast made webbings covering the window and door panels, trapping them, and because of that, everyone is virtually trapped with no means of escaping. in every five minutes dozens of bodies pile up on the floor as they were first killed, and when they're dead then they'll devour them.

At the fire exit going down the basement via the stairs, the Category Queen of Clubs is leading Kanata and Miyu down, as they try to find a safe place to contact the F-4 and must be alerted on what is happening. As they pass by the door of every floor they could hear screams from behind, indiating that a Clow Beast is there. The door of the 4th floor opened a a bloodied customer came in. As Miyu was about to help him, tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him back. The couple tried to pull the victim free, but the attacker arrived and is revealed to be the Jellyfish Clow Beast. The monster then pulled the victim back inside and moments later blood was splattered against the wall and the Category Queen shouted at the two.

"We have no time! We can't do anything except running!"

And so the three of them continued running down the stairs, and the Queen changed into her Clow Beast form, carried the two teens and jumps down between the stairs to get down faster. But then something intercepted them, and it was the Mole Clow Beast, who dug its way from the other side of the wall, holding a mangled corpse, which belonged to a woman as the Clow Beast was holding the lower body, naked. The Tiger Clow Beast grappled at the Category 3 and urged the two to make a run for it. Nodding the two continued to run towards the streets in hopes of getting help.

- - -

Meanwhile at the other side of Shibuya, Tsukasa Domyouji and Rui Hanazawa were conducting some interviews on low-class gangs and asked them if they have any idea on who wasbehind the spate of assaults, but they had no breakthrough as of now. Nodding, the two Class F members left, and surprisingly the gangs that they interviewed did not attempt to assault them, apparently they were afraid of the F-4 or that they knew of their exploits and regarded to respect them. As the two Class F members were out of sight and hearing, the gang were assaulted by the White Roaches, killing them. Then a person wearing a hat and a trench coat appeared and gave the White roaches instructions.

"Don't go after them just yet. We have to trap them first so that I can unseal their cards and capture the Category King. Right now, have a feast full of meat and sauce."

- - -

At another mall in Shibuya, Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka had just interviewed another set of gangs and they came up empty-handed, and it took them two hours of non-stop interrogations, so they decided to take a break and take a stroll. Because Shibuya is known for being the "GAL" capital. Finding attractive boys will cause them to go bonkers, and when they recognized the two F-4 members, they were all over them. The two were more than pleased by this, but they knew that they have to keep it a secret from the other two members, as they would get scolded for "slacking" on the job. However, the stalker followed them and a smirk was formed on her lips as this gives her a perfect opportunity to use the Clow Reader and unseal the deck of Spades.

While looking for a covert position, she didn't notice that Sojiro dropped his card case and all of his cards fell on the floor and got scattered. Akira amanaged to regain them and gave it to his F-4 comrade, but noticed that the Category Ace was still on the floor. As he got the card, he was unable to give it to him as the girls were mobbing Sojiro and asked him for his contact number. With the targets at sight, she secretly used the Clow Reader and a flash of light beam fired. Akira saw this and warned Sojiro, but it was too late as the cards were hit and all of the Clow Beasts were unsealed, thus the bloodbath begins.

Akira and Sojiro then hid themselves inside the fitting room to think of a way to get out and get help, but then they saw blood oozing towards them, and when they peeked, they saw several victims were being stripped naked and get eaten alive, but then Akira showed to him the card he managed to save.

"Here, Sojiro...I managed to save this. Now let's go and save them!"

Nodding he took out the Diamnond Buckle and inseted the CHANGE STAG inside, and a belt strap was formed, but then someone was standing outside the fitting room and is ready to go inside and grab a bite, and this cause Akira to slightly panic and took a steel closte bar that holds clothes, and prepares to defend himself, while the other F-4 member raises his left arm and made a close-fist gesture.

"Henshin!"

After that he pulls the lever of his buckle and the center portion of the belt flipped in a trapdoor-like motion, revealing the diamond symbol and a computerized voice spoke to confirm the transformation sequence.

"_TURN UP!_"

The projection wall for the Diamond Buckle materializes and slammed against the door of the fitting room, throwing the Clow Beast off as weel, and the F-4 member ran through the projection, and is now encased in his armored form of Mask Rider Garren. As Garren and Akira steps out they saw several Clow Beast going up and down the stairway, and a few have remained to feast on the remains of the corpses, and they guessed that the others might go out and seek out more victims.

"Sojiro...we'd better contain the ones here and then we slowly take out the others florr by floor."

The came to an agreement and faced the Clow Beast right in front of them: the Firefly Clow Beast, who then paused his snacktime and spits out fire balls, and the armored F-4 member opened fire, but the Clow Beast hover to the air and was giving Garren some tough time, but then Akira saw a fire extinguisher and got an idea. With the Clow Beast distracted he sneaked behind him and fired the extinguisher, and this caused the Clow Beast to be disoriented due to the cold. He then tosses the tank at him and shouted at Garren to open fire. Getting the drift, the armored Class F member fired at the extinguisher, puncturing it with holes and the monster was trapped in cold, falling down weakened. Ten seconds later the Clow Beast is sealed, and then geared their attention to another Clow Beast: the Armadillio. The Armadillio Clow Beast then rolled into a ball and swoops at his target like a bowling ball, hitting its target with ease. Again Akira did the saving by spraying the floor with the extinguisher and the rolling Clow Beast sliiped and rammed against a steel railing. As it struggles to get up, Garren swipes the FIRE FLY card and opened fire, hitting him on the head and is knocked out. He was the next to be sealed, and then they went up to the next floor, where they saw scores of bodies laid on the floor, their heads had huge puncture wounds and some of the corpses' heads "exploded".

"This has got to be the work fo the Category 4..."

"The Woodpecker Clow Beast. Come on and let's get him before he flies off..."

But their conversation was cut short when a body fell and Garren caught it, with its head boring a VERY huge hole and the skull was punctured DEEP, and both Class F members were drenched in blood. Looking up, they saw the flying Clow Beast diving down, and the armored F-4 member swipes the BULLET ARMADILLIO card and fired strong-type ammo, hitting the monster on its face and got disoriented, and ended up hitting the floor. With the monster down it got sealed, and they went up to see if there are other Clow Beast there. Three floors later (they checked every floor and there were no Clow Beasts in sight), they were greeted by small bat-like spawns and they took them out, and theyrealized who is their next opponent. As they entered the next floor, they noticed that all lights were out and the light bulbs on the ceiling are shattered, and then the Bat Clow Beast appeared from behind and grappled with the armored Sojiro, and he screamed in pain as the Bat Clow Beast used its sonic wave disorient it, but the other Class F member got a flshlight from the dead guard and aimed at at the monster's eyes, blinding it, and Garren opened fire, hitting the monster on the face and knocked it out. He sealed it and now he has seven more Clow Beasts to seal, and when Akira opened the curtains he was shocked at what he saw and called his comrade to take a look, and he too was shocked by this.

The Serpent Clow Beast is on the streets mentally summoning all types of snakes and invaded the Shibuya area, causing death and pandemonium. The Tottoise Clow Beast was by her side, lifting gas trucks and hurled at fleeing motorists and pedestrians, killing them by explosions while others were slowly dying by venomous snakebites, and the two had to make a decision and make their next move.

"Akira...call Tsukasa and the others and tell them what happened. After that, stay here for now or you'll be their next target. I'll go down and face them alone for now as we are...wait, try calling the rest of the DDS sections and ask for their help."

"Got it!"

As Akira tries to call the other two Class F members, Garren jumps through the smashed window and landed on the ground outside of the mall, confronting the Category Queen and 7 of Diamonds.

_To Be Continued…_

An investigation turned bloody again, and now Class F is the next to be targeted, luckily his Category Ace wasn't unsealed and now he's the only one to stall the bloodshed. But alone? Will the rest of the F-4 get through?

And what about Class Q? They're still on the run and being chased.

_Preview:_

The White Roaches makes more trouble as Tsukasa is the next target whose deck is about to be unsealed. See what chaos would ensued when chapter 6 is up.


	6. The Two Jokers

**Triple A's**

Now things are getting more critical now that the Diamond deck has been unselaed following the Clubs deck, but Sojiro managed to save his Category Ace and is facing the Serpent and Tortoise Clow Beast, all by himself. Will he manged to stop and seal them?

Also we shift the spotlight back to Class Q and the other Class F members as they too have their share of problems, and see what they can do to get out of their predicament.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective __School __Q_** is owned by TBS

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Super GALS!**_ Is owned by TV Tokyo

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ Is owned by NHK

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At Omotesandō, Kinta and Kazuma were still outrunning the White roaches who are after them, and they were shocked at how they get through barricades such as passing trucks. It did gave the two time to make a headstart and get help. As they managed to get out of their pursuers' sight they went inside a a one-story house and covered all of the windows and doors, and at the same time informiong the tenants about the situation. Meanwhile, Kazuma tried to call Kyuu but no one is answering. They feared that perhaps the White Roaches are after them.

"Could it be...the White Roaches are after them...?"

"We're good as trapped unless we get help...huh?"

The two Class Q members peeked at the curtains of the windows as Shibuya SWAT team arrived and managed to chase the monsters back but it didn't leave its mark, as two of them jumps up and muches three of the SWAT Team members before fleeing and the SWAT team goes after them while the rest check on the other houses to see if anyone is alright. Kinta and Kazuma checks out of the house and were relieved that the coast is clear, and now they have a new problem in their hands.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu and the rest are still in Haraiku and are about to get a safe place when more showed up, the White Roaches. Ryu took a steel baton and started to hit the attackers and Meg was about to be taken by the attackers and screams in terror. Kyu saw this and hugs her as he was about to be eaten alive, feeling that his shirt is being ripped off, since Clow Beasts strip their prey naked before eating them.

"NO!! LEAVE US ALONE!!"

In an instant, the White Roaches started to combust and were charred to death, one by one, and Ryu was surprised at what he saw, and slowly their attackers were killed off until not one is left, and when it's all over, he saw Kyuu only in his pants and shoes, hugging Meg, who is in shock and still clutching Kyuu like a lost girl hugging someone inportant to him. Her face was filled with tears, and so is Kyuu's.

"Kyuu...Meg...it's over now. The White roaches are gone."

"Huh...? What happened to them?"

"Yeah...they were here a while ago..."

"Burned to a crisp. I don't know how or why, but I'm glad it happened...right now let's contact Kinta, Kazuma and Class F. They must be informed about this. Right, let's go and get help."

And because of this, Class Q must now put aside their investigation to coordinate with the other sections and classmates as they have a new problem in their hands.

- - -

Still inside the Shibuya Mall, Miyu and Kanata are on the 2nd floor of the fire exit and are just minutes away from reaching the exit. And along the way they encountered bloody remains of the Clow Beasts' victims and hearing the screams of terror, but they had no choice but ignore it as theywere the only ones who can get and send help as well as informing their friends on what is happening right now. As they were about to reach the 1st floor, the Rhino Clow Beast smashes his way through the wall, grabbing Kanata by his collar, with Miyu screaming in terror, but then something struck the monster from behind and it knocked him out. As the monster fell flat on the floor, the other attacker was revealed: the Elephant Clow Beast!

"_Don't just stand there...seal him now._"

The teenager did and re-sealed his card, and the Clow Beast took on his human form of Daichi. The two then had a face-off and an exchange of words much to Miyu's worry.

"Don't think I'm doing this to save you and all. I just don't like seeing people getting eaten up without fighting back. Look...I'm not letting you out. And I mean it."

"And what if I..."

"Want to get stung? The Bee Clow Beast is sending his drones and they are making several beehives over those buildings, and the humans there are their storage of foods being stocked inside. Want to be like them? You decide."

The two teens were silent at this but the Category Jack of Clubs offered them an alternative way of escaping the streets and find a way to re-seal the Category Ace.

"Tell you what...give me a blank Clow Card and I'll take down the Spider...then I seal him. I'll eventually find you, but you should take the sewers if you want to make it out alive. I'm not forcing you to decide. I'm just..."

"Fine..."

With that they parted ways and went on to their destinations with Daichi going to face the Category Ace and the two teens went down further to the basement and look for the entrance to the sewers. He was doubtful on Daichi's offer but he has no choice at this time, but at least his Royal deck are the kindest. He wished that Shima were here to help them, but he was unaware that he was already sealed.

At the upper levels, the Elephant Clow Beast plowed his way past the Cobra and Tapir Clow Beasts, swatting them aside as he makes his way towards the Spider Clow Beast, and the two began to stare off, neither one backing away, and the Category Ace guesed what the Category Jack is after and this irritated him the most.

"_I can't believe you're helping that brat! Just because you're the Category Jack doesn't mean I'm going to be beaten by the likes of you! Once I beat you I'll have that brat's body and become one!_"

"_You'll have to get past me first. I won't let you touch that kid._"

- - -

Somewhere else in Shibuya, Tsukasa Domyouji and Rui Hanazawa were just leaving an alley after interviewing some group of girls when the White roaches appeared and surrounded the two F-4 members, and this made the two suspicious, as they seemingly recognized their attackers.

"Tsukasa...those things...they..."

"Resemble Black Roaches...only this time they're white."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"White Joker...? Farfetched. There's only ONE Joker."

"Care to transform?"

As if on cue, the F-4 leader took out the CHANGE BEETLE card, but one of the monsters slapped it away, and then a light beam struck it and the Beetle Clow Beast was unsealed. Before he could react, the same beam hit his bag and all of his deck was unsealed, and all of the Clow Beasts began to run afoul towards the city. Tsukasa was unable to see who did this as he tries to evade his attackers. Rui managed to punch away a few of them, but then saw Glaive approaching him and got hit on his gut, which knocked him out. The unsealed Clow Beast, the Caucasus , was about to escape when the White Roaches grappled him and Glaive took out her gladius, which she dubbed the Glayrouser, and stabbed him straight on his gut, and when he kneeled in pain she tosses a Clow Card at him and he was re-sealed, becoming the EVOLUTION CAUCASUS card again. As she took the card and carried the unconscious F-4 away, she gave more instructions to the swarm.

"He's all yours...do what you want. I got what I came for."

And they left off going after the Class F leader while she fled from the scene.

- - -

Atami prefecture. Tsukushi and Ryo Mikami (aka the Joker Clow Beast) were watchign the TV while taking a break and then the news flash aired which showed them the situation at Shibuya, and they realized that the F-4 are in trouble since they know where they are and what they are doing there. Ryo then took off his apron and grabbed his helmet as he prepares to leave.

"I have to go...they'll be needing me."

"Ryo...is it me...? Or is there another Joker? Those things..."

"I doubt it. There is only one Joker. But I believe this is something else. I'll call you when things are alright."

With that, he left the Dango Shop and heads to Shibuya by riding his motorcycle and speeds off. However in his haste he didn't notice that someone had just arrived at the shop with a wicked plot. As Tsukushi was manning the counter she heard someone entering and greeted the customer.

"Good afternoon...welcome to the Dango Shop. How can I...huh?? You...you're..."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Makino...yes you can help me...in a good way..."

The scene shifts outside the shop and you can here a loud scream emanating from the inside, and this seemingly attracted people outside. As they decided to check it out, Isaka changed into the Peacock Clow Beast and jumps out of the window and into a waiting van which sped off. It was too late for others to react due to the quick series of events.

As Ryo was cruising the road, he stopped abruptly as a horde of White Roaches blocked his path and he sensed an aura nearby. He guessed that what he is thinking may be true, and now he has to end this so that he could get to Shibuya and save his friends. But then he'll have to get through them first and see if the culprit is there and to know if this White Joker is real or not.

"Looks like I'll have to see if you monsters are from the White Joker Clow Beast or not…and if this is true, then I'll have to face him to know if he is created by the Madoushi or by BOARD…I do hope that my second theory is true…because there is only one Joker…and I intend to purge myself from this curse! Henshin!"

Ryo summoned his "belt" and swipes the CHANGE MANTIS card and assume the form of Chalice, and began to take on the White Roaches who surrounded him. He then took out his double-edged bow and slices out half of them but then six more came out of the bushes, but he didn't relent and accepted the challenge and attacked them. But then more and more showed up and within 15 minutes he was starting to get exhausted, so he decided to end it by swiping the TORNADO HAWK, DRILL SHELL and FLOAT DRAGONFLY cards.

"_TORNADO…_"

"_FLOAT…_"

"_DRILL…_"

The three cards levitated around him and entered his body, which a voice emanated from his body and this confirmed his imminent attack.

"_SPINNING DANCE..._"

Chalice spins up like being in a twister and rammed through his attackers and took them out. As he landed, he shouts out the culprit as he could sense his presence and dared him to come out. Indeed someone came out and accepted the "invitation". It was a human and he was laughing wickedly and is ready to face his counterpart.

"Hello…my brother…we get to meet up for the first time. How ironic it seems, as you're from the darkness and I'm from the light, yet personality-wise…we are the opposite…"

"_This can't be...that man...he's another Joker...but how..._"

_**To Be Continued…**_

A riot in Shibuya…and still the villains remained hidden… Kanata and Tsukasa are still in danger as they haven't recovered their Category Aces…

Rui's been taken away, and so is Tsukushi. And now two Jokers are facing off…

**_Preview:_**

Joker vs. Joker. What do you think will happen next?


	7. Stampede

**Triple A's**

It's Joker vs. Joker. Black against white. Face to face. Who's going to win in this fight? Hope you readers are getting revved up to see these two fight over the right to live.

Class Q is reunited and are now trying to figure out who's behind the attacks and how to help out Class F in dealing with their new opponents. Wait…last chapter the White Roaches combusted without warning and no one claimed responsibility. Who helped them?

We shift back to Class F and see how they can get out of this problem…

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective __School __Q_** is owned by TBS

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Super GALS!**_ Is owned by TV Tokyo

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ Is owned by NHK

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Ryo summoned his "belt" and swipes the CHANGE MANTIS card and assume the form of Chalice, and began to take on the White Roaches who surrounded him. He then took out his double-edged bow and slices out half of them but then six more came out of the bushes, but he didn't relent and accepted the challenge and attacked them. This reduced the enemy's numbers yet more appeared and this time he was surrounded and trapped in a circle. He refused to be intimidated and took out more of them, but then more and more showed up and within 15 minutes he was starting to get exhausted, so he decided to end it by swiping the TORNADO HAWK, DRILL SHELL and FLOAT DRAGONFLY cards.

"TORNADO…"

"FLOAT…"

"DRILL…"

The three cards levitated around him and entered his body, which a voice emanated from his body and this confirmed his imminent attack.

"SPINNING DANCE…"

Chalice spins up like being inside a twister and rammed his way through his attackers and took them out. As he landed on the ground, he shouts out the culprit as he could sense his presence and dared him to come out and face him. As no one responded, he shouted louder to prove his point. Indeed the White Joker came out and accepted the "invitation". He appeared from the bushes and was in his "borrowed" form, looking like a man in his mid-20's and is wearing a white tuxedo, he was laughing malevolently and is ready to face his counterpart.

"Hello…my brother…how ironic. You're from the darkness and I'm from the light, yet personality-wise…we are the opposite…"

"Who are you?? Are you a Joker?? Who created you?? There is only one Joker!"

"Correct. There IS only one Joker…but I was created and am now going to take over. I presume that you've learned what has happened at Shibuya. And that means the F-4 are now powerless now that all of their cards have been unsealed, thus they cannot transform and they're good as dead…along with those brats from that detective school."

Chalice realized that the man who he believe to be the White Joker was referring to Class Q and decided to topple this person so that he could go to Shibuya and help out his friends.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu and the rest arrived at Omotesandō and have found Kazuma and Kinta, and Class Q are together again. Kinta blinked his eyes as he saw Kyuu was naked from the upper body and asked him what just happened. Kazuma teased that Kyuu and Meg must've make out but was silenced by Meg's glare.

"White Roaches are attacking, and they're similar to the Black Roaches."

"Kinta and I also encountered them. I think there's a White Joker, and I believe he has the same power as Ryo Mikami…the Black Joker. I think we should send a message as he might help us out. I'll send a message to Class F as well."

"Class F probably noticed it by now, as I believe there are other things that appear somewhere in Shibuya. Right now we're stuck. Kyuu and I didn't bring our belts with us…"

"Which is a big mistake on our part, Ryu. We'll have to reach Class F before we get caught. Come on. We'll have to put aside our mission and see what we can do to help."

And so Class Q departed and went to where the F-4 are, unaware of the dangers that have already appeared earlier.

- - -

Still inside the Shibuya Mall, the Elephant Clow Beast and the Spider Clow Beast began to brawl, and the fight was rather violent, as the Category Ace is determined to win, and will do anything to resolve that as he used his web to pull the Cobra and Polar Bear Clow Beast into the fray and use them as shields, and the Category Jack used his huge mallet to slam them aside, knocking them out. Undeterred, the Category Ace unlashed a horde of mini-spiders to go attack his massive opponent. Meanwhile, the stalker in the hat and trench coat was watching the fight, and slowly discarded the disguise, and the identity has been revealed. It was one of the missing Super GALS whom Class Q were tasked to find! It was Miyu Yamazaki. Miyu glances at the two fallen Clow Beasts and took out a pair of blank Clow Cards, and sealed the two and picked up the cards, glancing at them.

"_Hmm…BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA…they look handy to use…but first I must see which one of those two fighting that must be sealed first…_"

Her musing is interrupted when the Category Queen of Clubs and the Mole Clow Beast smashed their way from the mall and are brawling wildly, fighting back and forth, but the Tiger Clow Beast eventually emerged victorius and notices Miyu standing there. She grabbed the girl's arms and shook her quite hard.

"What are you standing there?? Leave here at once for it's dangerous!"

Feigning innocence, she pretended to leave but sneaked back to see the Category Queen the Scorpion Clow Beast fighting now. Meanwhile, Miyu and Kanata managed to sneak out of the Shibuya Mall and are ready to make a run for it. He hailed a taxi but then he had a change of mind.

"Miyu…go to the nearest police station and call DDS. Tell him what's happening right now and tell him to have either Class C or S call you on your cellphone. Don't ask. Just go."

"But Kanata…"

Kanata knew she was stubborn and told the driver to go ahead and they did. As he looked up, he could see the Bee Clow Beast killing every motorists that came in his way and the 14-year old teen knew he has to do something so he climbed up over a fallen bus and sneaked his way behind the Clow Beast and took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his target's eyes. Startled and disoriented, the Bee Clow Beast began to fly around wildly and Kanata maneuvered his attacker's flying so that they would collide against a wall and hoped to knock it out and seal him.

- - -

Somewhere else in Shibuya, Tsukasa Domyouji was outrunning several White roaches and felt like a fool as he was running away from a case he and his friends are supposed to investigate yet he is being chased. He hoped that Rui is alright and now he has to find a way to get his Category Ace back and activate his buckle. Luck was on his side when the Shibuya SWAT team arrived and opened fire at the attacking monsters. As he got far enough, he could see the SWAT team slowly being overwhelmed and the Class F leader realized that he has to find a way to seal the Beetle Clow Beast and get help.

- - -

Chalice slowly circled around the man who he believed to be the White Joker, and was suspicious that his opponent was cool and calm, and he sensed that something wasn't right here and he decided to stay on the defensive and wait for him to make the first move and see what he can learn about this person.

"Who made you? I'm sure the Madoushi created only ONE Joker."

"Fine…my name is Junichi Shimura…and yes…I am the White Joker. Happy now?"

"Tell me…how come I and Clow Reed didn't sense your presence since you're here in Japan? This doesn't make sense…are you trying to lie to me??"

"Since you're going to be sealed…I'll let you in since you won't live to tell the tale. When you were attacked by the Cerberus Clow Beast, he secretly took some of your "blood" and head back to BOARD HQ to have your DNA checked by the late Hiroshi Tennoji. Since the Madoushi stated that if I were created like the same way you were…you, and the Cardcaptor, would sense my very presence, so they search for a human so that my DNA would merge with the host's body, and when the Madoushi was being assaulted she used her magic to awaken me in my new body and gave me instructions on what to do next. By the time I was awakened, she was sealed, but thanks to her I know what to do next. So I secretly entered into one of the F-4 member's house and secretly took the Category Jack of Diamonds and had him unsealed. Unlike you, I can control my aura and I cannot be detected. Pretty shocking, huh?"

"And now you want to cause mayhem and blood spill just to unseal her…I won't let you!"

"And what can you do about it?"

"What a fool the master is…she sure is one heck of an unorganized creator. Imagine...she created two Joker Clow Beasts...I wonder if she's insane or playng us for fools..."

The two Jokers looked to their side to see Kanai standing there watching, having heard everything. He was quite annoyed but amused to see two Jokers facing off and wondered who would win this fight.

"Hello, Category King…you're just in time. After this Isaka and I have something to offer you once this is all taken care of."

Chalice butted in and wanted to end this so that he can leave for Shibuya and challenged his opponent.

"Let's not waste time and let's fight."

"Then let's go for it."

The man whom he claimed to be named Junichi Shimura, changes into his true form of the White Joker Clow Beast and the two started fighting.

- - -

Inside the mall in another area of Shibuya, the stalker in a hat and trench coat watches as the Frog and Chameleon Clow Beasts are busy feasting on a fat corpse and decided to discard the disguise in order seal the two so that their cards would serve as an advantage. Once the disguise was discarded, the person who unsealed Sojiro's diamond deck was one of the missing Super GALS! It was Aya Hoshino, and she took out her buckle and inserted the CHANGE KEROBEROS card, and a metallic belt strap was formed, and then she chants "henshin" and slides the cover of her belt buckle's cover to the left, and the buckle spoke in a robotic tone and said "_OPEN UP_" and a red projection wall with an image of a Cerberus materialized and went to her, enveloping her and she emerged in an armor similar to the one first found in Shibuya weeks ago but with red design. She is dubbed Larc and she took her position and was acting like a sniper as she took out what appeared to be a crossbow and a card. Seeing that both Clow Beast are within a single range, she swipes the card onto the crossbow's card reader and a red projection was materializing and then absorbed into the tip of her crossbow.

"_MIGHTY..._"

She opened fire and a shot was sent to the targets, and her projectile, an energy arrow, seemingly resembled Garren's Burning Shot attack, and it hit the two Clow Beasts and knocked them out. She took out two Blank Clow Cards and sealed the two unconscious monsters, and then she picks up the UPPER FROG and THIEF CHAMELEON cards. She then turn around to see the Whale Clow Beast ready to body splash her and she experimented on the idea of using Garren's cards and so she rouses the UPPER FROG, and then feeling the crossbow reaction, she delivered an uppercut on the Clow Beast's jaw, and when it staggered back, she delivered a powerful punch on the monster's cranium, knocking it out and sealed him, thus coveting the DROP WHALE card.

As she turn around again, she saw the Zebra Clow Beast running towards her and she managed to dodge it, and then feeling that the UPPER FROG effect wearing off, she attempted to punch him out but ended up hitting a decoy due to the Clow Beast's ability to create a doppelganger and she ended up being hit by the two. As she stands up she tries the THIEF CHAMELEON card, and with that she can now copy her opponent's attack and she splits into two and fired the doppelganger and it disappeared, and then they fired on the real one, weakening it and she tosses a blank Clow Card at him, sealing him to become the GEMINI ZEBRA card.

With four of Garren's deck in her hands she peek at the broken window and saw Garren at the ground outside the mall, ready to fight the Serpent and Tortoise Clow Beast. She closes her buckle's cover and she reverted back to normal. She remained there and watches the scene about to unfold, unaware that she was being watched by Akira, who saw her change to Larc and sealed the four rogue Clow Beasts.

"_Class Q and my buddies won't believe me once I told them about this. Wait…could she be…? And if she's…then that means the other Super GALS are…_"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you like the fight scene. And it's just the appetizers. At least Class Q is alright. Now how will they react if they were told that the ones they were looking for are the ones who caused the mayhem?

**_Preview:_**

Joker vs. Joker…the showdown. See who wins on this one. And see what the Category King of Diamonds do if either one of them wins.

Two of the missing Super GALS are revealed to be the ones who caused the havoc, and one more is about to be revealed. see how this goes and what implication it can do.


	8. The Black Joker Sealed

**Triple A's**

You saw what happened last chapter, and now things will be more intense as Class Q and F slowly put together the pieces of what they deduced so far and are now going to find a way to stop them and see who's responsible for this incident. but first they must find a way to reclaim the spades deck so that they can have a better chance of winning.

The battle between two Jokers will now be decided here and see who'll be the victor and what the winner will do with the Category King of Diamonds. Will he join forces with Isaka and the White Joker? Or will he do things on his own? Either way, Chalice is on the losing end since the White Joker and the Girrafa Clow Beast are the bad guys here.

Also, you saw two of the Super GALS revealing their "skin", and now the third one will showcase her "talent" and will come face to face with the leader of Class F. This is going to be a showdown between the two and this is going to be more than just a "battle of the sexes".

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective __School __Q_** is owned by TBS

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Super GALS!**_ Is owned by TV Tokyo

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ Is owned by NHK

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Inside the mall in another area of Shibuya, the stalker in a hat and trench coat watches as the Frog and Chameleon Clow Beasts are busy feasting on a fat corpse and decided to discard the disguise in order seal the two so that their cards would serve as an advantage. Once the disguise was discarded, the person who unsealed Sojiro's diamond deck was one of the missing Super GALS! It was Aya Hoshino, and she took out her buckle and inserted the CHANGE KEROBEROS card, and a metallic belt strap was formed, and then she chants "henshin" and slides the cover of her belt buckle's cover to the left, and the buckle spoke in a robotic tone and said "_OPEN UP_" and a red projection wall with an image of a Cerberus materialized and went to her, enveloping her and she emerged in an armor similar to the one first found in Shibuya weeks ago but with red design. She is dubbed Larc and she took her position and was acting like a sniper as she took out what appeared to be a crossbow and a card. Seeing that both Clow Beast are within a single range, she swipes the card onto the crossbow's card reader and a red projection was materializing and then absorbed into the tip of her crossbow.

"_MIGHTY..._"

She opened fire and a shot was sent to the targets, and her projectile, an energy arrow, seemingly resembled Garren's Burning Shot attack, and it hit the two Clow Beasts and knocked them out. She took out two Blank Clow Cards and sealed the two unconscious monsters, and then she picks up the UPPER FROG and THIEF CHAMELEON cards. She then turn around to see the Whale Clow Beast ready to body splash her and she experimented on the idea of using Garren's cards and so she rouses the UPPER FROG, and then feeling the crossbow reaction, she delivered an uppercut on the Clow Beast's jaw, and when it staggered back, she delivered a powerful punch on the monster's cranium, knocking it out and sealed him, thus coveting the DROP WHALE card. As she turn around again, she saw the Zebra Clow Beast running towards her and she managed to dodge it, and then feeling that the UPPER FROG effect wearing off, she attempted to punch him out but ended up hitting a decoy due to the Clow Beast's ability to create a doppelganger and she ended up being hit by the two. As she stands up she tries the THIEF CHAMELEON card, and with that she can now copy her opponent's attack and she splits into two and fired the doppelganger and it disappeared, and then they fired on the real one, weakening it and she tosses a blank Clow Card at him, sealing him to become the GEMINI ZEBRA card. With four of Garren's deck in her hands she peek at the broken window and saw Garren at the ground outside the mall, ready to fight the Serpent and Tortoise Clow Beast. She closes her buckle's cover and she reverted back to normal. She remained there and watches the scene about to unfold, unaware that she was being watched by Akira, who saw her change to Larc and sealed the four rogue Clow Beasts.

"_Class Q and my buddies won't believe me once I told them about this. Wait…could she be…? and if she's…then that means the other Super GALS…_"

Akira then sneaks away and contacted both Class F and Q. After a few moments, Tsukasa was the first to receive the call, and this shocked the hell out of him, if not in disbelief.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!! THE SUPER GALS ARE RIDERS??"

"I know what I saw…and believe it or not, she took down four Clow Beast from Sojiro's deck and uses them as her own. I don't know if she's on our side or not, but right now she's watching Sojiro squaring off against the Category Queen. It might be a hunch, but the way she fights in her armored form she may be the one who unsealed his deck. Did you see who unsealed your deck?"

"No…and I barely escaped the White Roaches…"

"WHITE ROACHES??"

"Yup…I believe there's a White Joker…and I'm guessing that Class Q have run into them. I know them…they'll make it through."

"Alright, but we'd better…GGGLLKK!!"

"Huh? Hello? Akira?? Akira??"

The line was cut as someone struck Akira from behind and did not respond. The scene slowly revealed who knocked him out, and it was Aya Hoshino. She made sure the F-4 member is out and then she left and resume watching the fight outside.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu and the rest travelled around the Shibuya district as they managed to sneak their way in after seeing that certain routes have been blocked by police, and they have to rely on passing by the alley way just to get through. Once they got their way through, they proceeded to stealthily head to where the F-4 are, and soon they found the exhausted Class F leader sitting by the sidewalk of the road, and there they exchange theories on what's happening right now.

"...I believe that Isaka may have been involved. Whoever unsealed him may have been someone allied with either Tennoji or Madoushi. Before Akira was cut off, he said that one of the Super GALS that you're looking for is somewhere in the Shibuya malls. According to him it was a black, long-haired girl and said that her armor vaguely resembled a Cerberus..."

"That must be the CHANGE KEROBEROS card! And the girl…that's Aya Hoshino! But how did it ended up in her hands?" Kazuma interrupted.

"Possibly Isaka must have found it somehow. But at least there's only one card." Ryu replied.

"Still...if only one of the Super GALS has that kind of card and a buckle...where would that leave the other two? I hope this investigation won't end up ina full-blown conflict." Megumi added.

Kyuu and Kinta then saw something from a nearby convenience store and saw the TV on display, and this caught the two Class Q members by surprise. As Kinta rushes to call the others, Kyuu looked at the footaes and saw what made him ritted his teeth and clenching his fists. He realize that all of the situation in Shibuya is set-upped, and why this is happening. As the rest of the DDS students came, Kyuu told them what he figured out.

"First...the Super GALS were missing for more than two months. No ransom, no demand, no trace. Neither are they found in Shibuya or other places in Japan . Second...White Roaches suddenly appeared and though they attacked others, we are heavily targetted, not just us, but Tsukasa as well. Then someone unsealed the cards and are now running amok, but then, Meg, you said that only one card is available to power up a buckle...but I believe someone has created more than just one Cerberus card. Look at this..."

Everyone were shocked to see a hidden camera taking footage of Larc defeating a few of Garren's deck, and then another footage was shown and it showed that Glaive killed the Shibuya Super-Dudes and fled with the loot, and now the six of them realize the intensity of this situation and now they have to call DDS to contact the other sections for help.

Then something took place and this attracted their attention as Ran Kotobuki was passing by and is being surrounded by the Deer, Buffalo and the Trilobite Clow Beasts, and before the six DDS students could respond, she took out a card and inserted it into her buckle, and this made it clear to them as to what is about to transpire.

"That buckle...it's the same as Leangle's" Kinta spoke.

"If Aya has a belt of her own...and then Ran...no way...two KEROBEROS cards??" Kazuma interjected.

"I think we should wait first and see how this go on and then we make our move once she's distracted enough so we can get thaose card and buckle away from her and get answers." Ryu suggested.

- - -

Still inside the Shibuya Mall, the Elephant Clow Beast and the Spider Clow Beast continued to brawl, and the fight was very intense as he managed to break loose from the spider's webbing, and then proceeded to pummel the category Ace with his huge mallet, weakening him, and he kept on attacking him. meanwhile Miyu Yamazaki watches the Tiger and Scorpion Clow beasts fighting back and forth and the short-haired Super GAL distances back as she saw a tentacle shotting out and is attempting to hit his opponent, but the category queen dodges it and it instead hit the Elephant Clow beast, weakening it with his poison. At that point, Kanata and the Bee Clow Beast crashes in and landed near the super gal, as she jumps out of the way, dropping the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards. As Kanata was dazed from the landing, she took out who blank cards and sealed the Category Ace and Jack of Clubs, and went towards the other two monsters who are fighting, in which she activated her buckle and changes to her armored form of Lance. She took out a card and swipes it onto her rouzer, which resembles a huge lance.

"_MIGHTY..._"

The Category Queen of Clubs and the Scorpion Clow Beast saw what is about to transpired but it was too late as she struck the two with her final attack, knocking them down and they got sealed. As she reverted to normal, she picked up the ABSORB TIGER card, but as she was about to pick up the POISON SCORPION card, Kanata grabbed her hands and the two are locked in a scuffle.

"Who are you?? Where did you get that buckle?? And do you know what you're getting into??"

But Lance kicked him on his gut but was unable to break free from his grip as they continue to wrestle for the cards until she punched him on the nose and she scrambled for whatever cards she could get, and managed to grab the ABSORB TIGER, POISON SCORPION, SCREW MOLE, and the CHANGE SPIDER cards. As she was about to head for the exit, the Tapir and Squid Clow Beasts show up and are about to grab her when she tosses a card and sealed the Bee Clow Beast, and then rouses it along with the SCREW MOLE card. This resulted in her lance's blade spinning like a drill and stabs the two Clow Beasts and gave her the chance to seal them, but he managed to grab the REMOTE TAPIR card, and she decided to make a break for it.

Kanata picks up the BITE COBRA, BLIZZARD POLAR, FUSION ELEPHANT. He then chases her out of the mall and into the streets. A few blocks later he was dismayed that there are a lot of people roaming around, but then he saw her in her civilian guise and began to follow her. Then pandemonium struck as the Squid Clow Beast followed the two and emitted poison smoke and people who didn't cover their noses in time slowly succumb to the smoke's effect, dying in the process. But then the Clow Beast's carelessness was his undoing as he hit a live wire and it snapped, wrapped around him and fell onto a pond, electrocuting him, thus ensuring the Super GAL to seal him, but then resume her running as Kanata got a fix on her.

"Come back here with that card!"

- - -

Chalice and Junichi were having a stare down and then are poised to make their attack when one of the White Roaches came and gave him the EVOLUTION CAUCASUS card, and then he puts it in his pocket. Kanai became suspicious as he saw the Category King of Spades being tucked in, and wonder what Junichi is up to. It was then that Junichi slowly revealed himself as he change into the White Joker, and this alarmed the Category King of Diamonds.

"_What...another Joker?? How can this be?? And he didn't even use a card to...the master...of course she and Tennoji have hatch up a back-up plan before I was sealed!_"

As Chalice and the White Joker began to collide, Kanai stood back as he saw the fight became intense as it had begun. Chalice fired several energy arrows at his opponent but he countered it with his own energy blast from his palm and brought out his own version of the scythe, clashing with his opponent's double-edged bow, but the White Joker was much stronger than his original counterpart, and dish out several damaging blows, and the heroic Joker was reeling, as he realize this was no ordinary Clow Beast, so he took out the EVOLUTION PARADOXA card and is about to swipe it on his belt when a voice called to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Turning around, he was surprised to see Isaka with six White roaches holding the unconscious Rui and Tsukushi, and this cause him to be distracted, allowing another White Roach to grab the card away, and for the White Joker to make a sneak attack, stabbing him on the gut and when he kneeled down, he was grabbed by the White Roaches, and was sealed. The White Joker looked at the sealed card, which is that of the JOKER, as the picture of the card showing only a green crystal, and then the Category King of Hearts card. Isaka then brought out the EVOLUTION CAUCASUS and EVOLUTION TARANTULA cards, which they now have three Kings in their hands He turn his attention to Kanai who was watching the whole time and made him go on a defensive stance.

"I'm starting to get a bit annoyed and worried...you have three Kings sealed. Tell me...what are you up to??"

"We need you power to revive the master...and I mean we need you. Fear not...after this you will be set free...just follow our instructions and you'll be greatly rewarded..."

"I refuse...especially after she set us up..."

Kanai went rigid as he was being stabbed on his back, and it turn out that the White Joker sneaked behind him and made a sneak attack to ensure that they won't meet with some resistance.

"_I figure that you'll turn it down...so might as well get on with it._"

"You...bastard..."

As Kanai fell to the ground, he reverted back to his true form and lay there weakened, and then a blank card was placed on him, and he was sealed. Now both Isaka and Junichi (who reverted to his borrowed form) have all for Category Kings, and now they must get to where the Madoushi is being sealed, but then the White Joker has some other ideas to make their plans a reality.

"Isaka...go help out the Super GALS, I believe a distraction is needed to make sure we won't be interrupted...once she is unsealed, go to where the master is being hidden, so that you won't get involved in a crossfire..."

"Very well then..."

And the two went separated ways as Isaka heads to Shibuya while Junichi head to the place where the Madoushi was sealed, and the White roaches carries the two unconscious teens with them.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Looks like things take a turn to bthe worst. The Black Joker is sealed for the first time, and now the bad guys have all four Kings. What are they up to?

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and F meet up as they go face to face with the Super GALS, and it'll be a riot!


	9. GAL Power part 1

**Triple A's**

Now that the villains have all four Category Kings, time is slowly running out for the DDS students and must now act immediately or a disaster will befall them. But first they must rejoin the others and find a way to stop the escaping Clow Beasts from further causing chaos in Shibuya, or it'll cause chaos there.

With the Joker scene "over", we shift back to Class Q as they go after the leader of the Super GALS, Ran Kotobuki, as she finally reveal her "trump card" right in front of her pursuers.

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective __School __Q_** is owned by TBS

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- _**Super GALS!**_ Is owned by TV Tokyo

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ Is owned by NHK

- _**Kamen Rider Blade**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At downtown Shibuya, the DDS students' attention was diverted as Ran Kotobuki was passing by their area when she is being surrounded by the Deer, Buffalo and the Trilobite Clow Beasts, and before the six DDS students could respond, she took out a card and inserted it into her buckle, and this made it clear to them as to what is about to transpire.

"That buckle...it's the same as Leangle's" Kinta spoke.

"If Aya has a belt of her own...and then Ran...no way...two KEROBEROS cards??" Kazuma interjected.

"I think we should wait first and see how this go on and then we make our move once she's distracted enough so we can get those card and buckle away from her and get answers." Ryu suggested.

- - -

At another mall in Shibuya, Aya Hoshino watches the scene as Garren is now shooting his way towards the Category Queen: the Serpent Clow Beast, but then the Tortoise Clow Beast is presenting some problems as he uses his shell to deflect the attack, and there things take a turn for the worse, but in this case, a little help as Aya transforms into Larc and inserts a card into her crossbow and took an aim at the Tortoise Clow Beast, specifically at his head.

"_MIGHTY…_"

After getting an aim…she fired away as she executed the **_Ray Bullet_**, and this attack hits the target, knocking the blocking Clow Beast down. With the Category Queen distracted, the armored F-4 member then thought of a way to re-use his cards, so he pulls the lever and reverted back to normal, and then inserts the CHANGE card, pulling the lever and he transforms again, and when the Serpent Clow Beast turn her attention to him, he rouses the FIRE FLY and UPPER FROG, and delivered a flaming uppercut on her chin, sending her up and she fell down, and then he seals her. As he was about to seal the Tortoise Clow Beast, a card was thrown at fallen monster and the ROCK TORTOISE card went to Larc's hands and she ran off. As Garren was about to give chase, an awakened Akira went to his side, and his speech took the F-4 member by surprise.

"What did you say?? That was one of the missing Super GALS??"

"Yeah…and she has half of your deck! I bet Isaka's involved in this! Let's follow her!"

And so the two Class F members went after the fleeing Super GALS member as she sneaks into a passing crowd but they managed to recognize her from her appearance and they unknowingly head towards where Ran is. And little do they know that a real battle is about to take place there as Isaka is on his way there as well.

- - -

Ran is standing there coolly as the Deer, Buffalo and Trilobite Clow Beasts were circling around her, but she didn't activate her buckle as she taunted the three to go after her, and the Buffalo and Trilobite were the first to go after her, but she stepped away and tripped the two and they fell into a nearby pond, while she physically taunted the Deer into discharging his electricity to attack her, but she dodges it and instead hit the fountain electrocuting the two Clow Beasts, knocking them out and she tosses out two cads and sealed them. The Beetle Clow Beast shows up and held on to her while the Deer prepares to attack her, but then Kyuu and Tsukasa steps in and broke up the melee, with the Beetle Clow Beast getting hit by the Deer Clow Beast's attack, and the Class F leaser managed to seal it, and now he and Ran are in a showdown.

As the rest of Class Q are watching the scene in a tense anticipation, another interruption took place, as more Clow Beasts from the Spades deck are now terrorizing the Shibuya citizens at a nearby park, and so the two rushes towards the scene with Class Q following. The Deer Clow Beast also followed and made sure he wasn't seen.

At the park, you can see the Scarab Clow Beast using its time-stopping abilities and froze a few terrified victims and proceeded to eat them alive after ripping their clothes off and Tsukasa inserts the CHANGE BETTLE card and pulls the lever of his belt.

"_TURN UP!_"

And so Tsukasa became Blade and grappled with the Scarab Clow Beast thus breaking his hold on the rest of the victims and they scampered away from the scene. At the police station, the Kotobuki family were informed of this and went straight to the scene, and in five minutes they arrived and were surprised to see Ran standing there as Blade was busy fighting and that the Lizard Clow Beast arrived to join the fray and that the Deer Clow Beast is ready to take aim. But Ran grabbed the Deer Clow Beast by its neck and arranged the aim, and instead of Blade, the other two targets were hit, allowing him to seal the two to become the SLASH LIZARD and the TIME SCARAB cards.

Then the Lion and Jaguar Clow Beasts arrived and went for Ran, but she had the Deer Clow Beast kicked towards the other two, thus he accidentally discharged his power and they fell onto the fountain, electrocuting themselves and are knocked out. She then tosses a card and so was Blade's, and this resulted in her getting the BEAT LION and MACH JAGUAR while he managed to get the THUNDER DEER. The Kotobuki family stared wide-eyed in disbelief at what is happening and Ryu approached to them and told them the situation, much to their shock.

"You must be kidding…my daughter…"

"I know it's confusing, but…"

At that point, Miyu Yamazaki and Kanata entered the fray as he managed to catch up with her and are grappling over a small case of cards, which fell onto the floor, and the two frantically collected whatever card they could grab on and she kicked him on the face, busting his nose, but to her surprise, he got the CHANGE SPIDER, BLIZZARD POLAR, BITE COBRA, REMOTE TAPIR, and the FUSION ELEPHANT, while Miyu has the STAB BEE, SCREW MOLE, and the ABSORB TIGER. And then Ran shouts to Miyu and gave her some encouragement.

"Don't be intimidated! Show him why Isaka hired us! Kill him and he'll be proud of us!"

Nodding, she inserted the CHANGE KEROBEROS card into the "A" Buckle and a belt was formed while Kanata followed suit using the CHANGE SPIDER, and both went for their transformation poses, as Kanata folds his right arm across his abdomen while Miyu just stood there vertically raising her right arm, and both chanted "henshin" and slapped the cover of their buckle to the left, activating them.

"_OPEN UP!_"

"_OPEN UP!_"

Their projection walls, one green and the other purple, materializes and went towards the users, enveloping them and are now covered in their respective armors, becoming Lance and Leangle. They brought out their respective weapons and are now brawling with sheer determination, as Leangle's Club Staff clashes with Lance's lance. Kanata by now realizes that the Super GAL he is facing is no pushover as she showed how much she is ahead of him in terms of offensive and defensive skills. Taking the initiative, she rouses the STAB BEE and SCREW MOLE, and her lance spins like a drill and he had to avoid them before he gets hit. At that point, the Rhino Clow Beast came in and intended to grab Leangle but instead got hit by Lance, and he was drilled away and fell to the ground, in which he was sealed by Kanata and picked it up. Not to be deterred, she rebounded by rousing the SMOKE SQUID card and fired a thick smoke, choking him and there she took advantage, and managed to pin him down as he got hit by several of Lance's attacks. As the smoke quickly envelopes him, she waited for the smoke to clear and then she will stab him down for sure. It was then that she heard a voice emanating from the smoke.

"_REMOTE…_"

It turns out he took out the RUSH RHINOCEROS and FUSION ELEPHANT cards and unsealed them, and she was taken by surprise as the two began to pound her way and then held both her arms as Leangle rouses the BITE COBRA and BLIZZARD POLAR cards, and he leapt into the air and performs the _BLIZZARD CRASH_. Lance struggles to break free but it was too late as ice mist covered her and got a few scissor kicks on her head, sending her rolling away and knocked her out, and her "A"-Buckle's projection flashes up and covered her, reverting her to normal. Leangle then picks up the rest of his cards and collected them while Kinta and Kazuma went to his side.

"Kanata? What are you doing here?"

"Long story…I'm not sure why she has a buckle like mine or why she…"

"We'll explain later, but right now…"

Their attention is diverted when Blade and Ran had a face-off as the two have split cards of the Spade deck. Blade has the following cards in his possession:

- CHANGE BEETLE

- SLASH LIZARD

- KICK LOCUST

- THUNDER DEER

- TIME SCARAB

Ran on the other hand, flashes the other cards in front of her face which are some of the cards she managed to seal and was proud of it:

- BEAT LION

- MACH JAGUAR

- METAL TRILOBITE

- MAGNET BUFFALO

"So, F-4…don't just stand there…show me what you got if you want these cards back…henshin!"

The Super GAL then activated her buckle and the buckle chants "_OPEN UP_", and the buckle's projection was fired and it went towards her, enveloping her within her armor and is now Glaive. She took out her saber and so is Blade's, and everyone watches the scene in worry and are torn on whether they should intervene or not.

"What's going on??" Kanata demanded.

"It's very complicated to the start…" Kinta and Kazuma replied.

At the other side, the Kotobuki family were shocked at what they just saw and asked Class Q on what is going on here, and Ryu sadly and slowly told them about what really happened, and while the discussion is underway, Blade and Glaice began to clash weapons loud enough for both sides to be heard.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Action-packed at its best…and we are just a few chapter away from the climax of this fic.

**_Preview:_**

Blade's deck is soon completed and so is Leangle's, but Garren still has to regain most of his deck as he still has to go after Larc.


	10. GAL Power part 2

**Triple A's**

Last chapter you get to see Ran and Miyu show their wares, so now it'll be Aya who'll show her skills, and Sojiro must now enlist Class Q's help in nailing her down without harming her in the process. Will they succeed?

And Isaka show up here and get involved in this mess.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by TBS

- Hana Yori Dango is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- Super GALS! Is owned by TV Tokyo

- Daa! Daa! Daa! Is owned by NHK

- Kamen Rider Blade is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Their attention is diverted when Blade and Ran had a face-off as the two have split cards of the Spade deck. Blade has the following cards in his possession:

- CHANGE BEETLE

- SLASH LIZARD

- KICK LOCUST

- THUNDER DEER

- TIME SCARAB

Ran on the other hand, flashes the other cards in front of her face which are some of the cards she managed to seal and was proud of it:

- BEAT LION

- MACH JAGUAR

- METAL TRILOBITE

- MAGNET BUFFALO

"So, F-4…don't just stand there…show me what you got if you want these cards back…henshin!"

The Super GAL then activated her buckle and the buckle chants "_OPEN UP_", and the buckle's projection was fired and it went towards her, enveloping her within her armor and is now Glaive. She took out her saber and so is Blade's, and everyone watches the scene in worry and are torn on whether they should intervene or not.

"What's going on??" Kanata demanded.

"It's very complicated to the start…" Kinta and Kazuma replied.

At the other side, the Kotobuki family were shocked at what they just saw and asked Class Q on what is going on here, and Ryu sadly and slowly told them about what really happened, and while the discussion is underway, Blade and Glaive began to clash weapons loud enough for both sides to be heard.

- - -

As Kyuu and Meg were watching, she notices something moving not far away, and saw Sojiro and Akira chasing a teenage girl, and she nudges Kyuu to go check it out. Thus the two Class Q members slipped away from the scene and went to another direction to see what was going on. Aya was running as fast a s she could but the two Class F members were closing in but they didn't notice that she was already wearing the belt and she was soon cornered against a tree, just as the two Class Q members arrived.

"Kyuu! Grab her! She's dangerous one she activates that belt buckle!"

The Class Q leader saw this and immediately understood what was going on so he grabbed her arms as the two Class F members joins the fray, but nevertheless she manages to activate it as she slides the cover of her buckle to the left, exposing the "A" symbol and this spells trouble.

"_OPEN UP!_"

The red projection wall was fired and Akira, Kyuu and Sojiro were thrown back and soon the Super GAL became Larc, and she ran off towards another tree where she fires her crossbow and the three DDS students went behind another tree to take cover. As Kyuu peeked, he went back as he was almost hit by Larc's energy projectile and he realize that this is far serious than he's expected. He then sneaks out towards a large, thick tree and joins the other two Class F members.

"Isn't that Aya Hoshino? What's she doing here and why is she wielding a buckle similar to Leangle's?"

"We don't know. But I believe Isaka play a hand in this. We have to disable her first. Sojiro…you have any ideas on what to do to slow her down?"

"…try to get her attention. She seemed to be skilled in the long range department. I'll try to get close. Then I'll be able to knock her down. Kyuu…take the left…Akira…take the right. Go!"

And the two began to use distraction to get Larc's attention and when her back was turn, Garren slowly sneaks his way near her. Kyuu and Akira managed to dodge her hail of projectiles, but soon they were feeling the pressure as they were nearly hit and almost got hurt.

- - -

Meanwhile, Glaive got the first advantage as she rouses the BEAT LION and did a powerful punch that sent Blade hitting against a thick tree, and then she rouses the MACH JAGUAR, which she did fast-hitting punches that further sent him reeling, and now she rousers her own card, the MIGHTY GRAVITY card, and is now about to perform the _Gravity Slash_ when the Capricorn and Eagle Clow Beasts entered the fray, and still under the MACH effect, she performed the move and disabled the two, but the armored F-4 leader managed to bring out two blank cards and sealed the two, and rouses the ABSORB CAPRICORN and FUSION EAGLE cards, in which he initiated into Jack Form. He then rouses the THUNDER DEER and SLASH LIZARD cards and performed the Lightning Slash, and she perform her Gravity Slash, but due to his Jack Form, Blade's attack is much powerful and it knocked her Glayrouser off her hand and she was hit by the Jack-Blayrouser, and the move connected in which she was struck down by Blade's attack and slumped to the ground, reverting back to normal and he reclaim his cards while taking the CHANGE KEROBEROS card.

- - -

Meanwhile, Garren and Larc are exchanging fire, and neither one were backing out or forced to come out of the open despite that the tree they are using as shields are about to give way. Kyuu and Akira managed managed to get a bit closer, but she was able to deduce what is about to take place, so she took out the GEMINI ZEBRA card and rouses it on her crossbow, activating it and a doppelganger of herself materializes and opened fire, this time sending the two DDS students scampering for cover, and then "they" open fire, this time obliterating the tree that Garren was using for protection.

Thinking fast, he saw her position and realize that he has one shot at this so he rouses the SCOPE BAT card, and made a careful aim, aiming it on the ground near their feet, and then rouses the BULLET ARMADILLO and FIRE FLY cards, and open fire, which caused the ground to "explode" and Larc was thrown off, and dropped the remaining Diamond cards to the ground while she was thrown off. As she stood up, Garren hit her again, and this sent her flying away, but this time she was caught by Isaka, and he gave her instructions.

"Take the other two and head to where Junichi is waiting. I'll follow shortly. Right now give me your card as I'll use them to hold off our pursuers. Go!"

After that she nodded, taking Miyu and Ran with her and commandeered a stolen humvee and sped off. Blade and Garren approaches Isaka, who immediately change into the Peacock Clow Beast and is ready to fight, but then he shows out two cards. It appeared to be the two CHANGE KEROBEROS cards, as he took them from the other DDS students via telekinesis, which the others arrived.

"Guys! Isaka took those cards! Be careful!"

But before the two Class F members could mount a defense, the Category Jack of Diamonds tosses the two cards at them and in an instant their suits were canceled out as the CHANGE KEROBEROS cards are capable of canceling out the card suits as well as being able to seal any Clow Beast who are weakened. Since Isaka isn't weakened, he cannot be sealed while holding it unless he was badly hurt.

"Too bad you'll have to contend with me, you foolish humans. Now Die!"

Before he was about to take advantage of it, Kanata changes to Leangle and performed the _Blizzard Gale_ as he took out and rouses the SCREW MOLE and the BLIZZARD POLAR, and did an ice punch and hit him on his gut, and with that he stabbed him with his Club Staff after rousing the STAB BEE card. With the Clow Beast down, he was sealed as Leangle took out a blank card and tosses it at his target.

After that he and the two DDS section convene and are now talking with the Shibuya Police Force as they now have to find the Super GALS, now that they're free from Isaka's power, and now they have to mobilize and find the stolen humvee that was used to escape.

Meanwhile at the humvee, Aya and the other two were at the back, slumped unconscious after using sleeping gas on them, and beside them were Tsukushi Makino and Rui Hanazawa. At the driver's seat, Junichi Shimura was driving and was heading to the Kodoma forest where the Madoushi is being held there in a sealed tablet, while beside him was a box where all four Category King cards are stored.

"_Looks like Isaka's been defeated. Too bad I had to trick him into thinking that once he has the CHANGE KEROBEROS cards he can take out those F-4 fools…but he forgot that the Leangle's Club Buckle belonged to that Saionji brat…_"

Then he realized that he is the only one left, and therefore, he now has the power to do what he wishes, so he sent out an army of White roaches to keep the DDS students busy, and sent more at other areas of Japan . And within minutes the north-east section of that country is being over-driven by White Roaches and Kanata and the two F-4 members began to fight them off.

"_Since Isaka's sealed and all the Clow Beasts are sealed, I now have full power to unleash my tribe…good, this will keep them busy while I head off to awaken her and claim my reward…_"

- - -

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay…all cards are sealed except for the Joker…I mean the white Joker. Since's he's the only one left, he's in a clear advantage and now he has the four King cards.

**_Preview:_**

The White Joker is planning to unseal the Madoushi, but how will he do that? Kanata and the two DDS sections go after the White Joker and managed to stop him by saving the Super GALS, but Rui is still a hostage. And a new card is created to awaken a new power.


	11. Madoushi's Return

**_Missing A's_**

We are now two chapters away from the climax of this fic, as the White Joker now has all four Category King cards in his hands, and is heading to where the sealed Madoushi is, but what can he do to do that? And why is he bringing the hostages with him?

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by TBS

- Hana Yori Dango is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- Super GALS! Is owned by TV Tokyo

- Daa! Daa! Daa! Is owned by NHK

- Kamen Rider Blade is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At downtown Shibuya, Class Q are helping the injured victims get out of the line of fire as the white roaches are swarming all over the place. In the ground and in the air, and police and SWAT team frantically tried to ward them off. But then even the police and some of the SWAT members fell victim and blood was spilled on the street amid the screaming, and chaos it caused.

Meanwhile, Class F and Q were fomulating a way to put a stop to this, as they realize that what is happening right now is due to the fact that the White Joker is the only Clow Beast left and he must be sealed so that these White Roaches would disperse. Tsukasa then had Kyuu, Kanata and Sojiro go find the Joker while the others will try to keep the others busy, while Akira will try to call Ryo Mikami. And so they all split up and went to work as they try to stop the pandemonium before it all get worse.

- - -

At a road that was quite rural, Junichi Shimura was cool and calm as he is just 30 minutes away from his destination and that he knew that once the Madoushi is set free he will be greatly rewarded and he couldn't wait for that moment to happen, but then he hit the brakes when a cow suddenly crossed the road, and he unknowingly dropped the Category Joker and the 12 Heart cards. In his anger he hit the pedal and rammed the cow away and went ahead, unmindful that his hostages were getting bumped as they were all hogtied and covered in sacks.

- - -

Back at Shibuya, Blade evolved to Jack Form and dished out a lot of damage as he executed the Lightning Slash and took out 30 flying White roaches while the army managed to take down 15 using missiles, and the rest of Class Q and F were hiding at the police station, but then became worried at what Akira was about to say something after calling the Dango Shop.

"Isaka took Tsukushi and that Ryo is nowhere to be found. I believe that the white Joker has got them both, but…Ryo has all 13 cards, so it shouldn't be a problem…"

"Unless he used Tsukushi as a hostage. And maybe the white Joker used it as a basis to pin down Ryo and sealed him…"

Kazuma interjected and madea theory that caught everyone's attention and made them uneasy.

"Unless the White Joker has plans for them…Kanata, Tsukasa and Sojiro haven't regain their Category King cards…and why is that? I have a bad feeling about this…something tells me that whatever is happening, right now…this might just be a distraction. Akira! Call Sojiro and tell him about this! I'll try to call the rest of the sections, and then we make our move once this crisis is resolved."

And the Class F member did, while Kazuma did his and all they have to do now is wait for the next moment to unfold.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Garren (in Jack Form) and Leangle are flying towards the road as they follow the tire tracks that the humvee has left after receiving Akira's call and were informed about his suspicions, and they are just 15 minutes away from the humvee's location when they saw a dead cow and the Category Joker card are laid, along with the scattered Heart decks. As they approached it, they now realize that what Akira said may be true as they learned that the EVOLUTION PARADOXA is missing and deduced that the White Joker has it along with rest of the King cards. It was then that White roaches appeared and surrounded the the teens and Kyuu made a command to Leangle.

"Kanata…unseal the Joker! Now!"

Nodding, Leangle rouses REMOTE TAPIR and the Black Joker is unsealed, and then he was given the Heart decks and he swipes the CHANGE MANTIS card, assuming the form of Chalice, and aids Leangle and Garren in fighting off the White roaches, but then Garren made a plea.

"Kyuu, Ryo…you guys go ahead and catch up with the white Joker. Slow him down until we catch up…go! We can't afford to lose any time!"

And with that, Chalice swipes the FLOAT DRAGONFLY card at his bow and he and Kyuu flies off towards the road where the humvee has left off, leaving Garren and Leangle to fend off the swarm as they made sure they won't go anywhere else so that their friends would go on and stall the monster.

- - -

Ten minutes before nearing the entrance of the Kodoma hills, Junichi stopped the humvee as he was already there and he has to walk his way up to where the cave is located as it hides the sacred stone where Madoushi is sealed. He then picks up the five sacks where Rui, Tsukushi and the Super GALS in, all remained sedated and tied up. As he walks towards the entrance of the hills, Kyuu jumps in and tackles Junichi, dropping the five sacks and the two began punching each other off, but then Kyuu was starting to reel as the white Joker reveals his true aura and form.

"_You sure have the guts to do that to me…to bad you're no match for me…_"

The Class Q leader became a punching bag for the white Joker until Chalice jumps down and tackles the White Joker while Kyuu manages to untie the five victims and load them into the humvee, but then White Roaches appear and managed to grab Rui and flies off towards the hills. Soon more White roaches appear and held onto Chalice as the White Joker fled and went to the hills while Kyuu managed to drive off with the rest of the victims.

Five minutes later the White Joker arrived at the cave and brought the still unconscious Rui along with him and is now standing in front of what appeared to be a large squared marble that was standing near the wall, and then he took out all four EVOLUTION cards and had them placed on the slot in the center of the stone, and then the cards glow bright and a new card was formed, and then the four EVOLUTION cards dropped on the floor, its purpose was no longer needed. The new card, which resembled a tarot card with the picture of a stone hedge in the center, has a name imprinted. It was called the _Vanity_ card, and with it the Madoushi "phases" out of the stone and is now re-awakened.

"Thank you…my Joker. I am now free from the imprisonment. We shall take revenge on the Cardcaptor and the rest of the humanity in this world! Now I shall become the ultimate power!"

"My mistress…what about my reward? After all…I went through all the trouble…"

"Patience, my servant…I will grant it in a few moments…"

- - -

Kyuu hit the brakes of the humvee after Garren and Leangle arrived and told them about what happened, and so the three of them head back at the Kodoma Hills where Chalice took down the remaining White Roach and then the four of them sense that something is amiss as the birds are flying away from the forest as they felt an ominous presence enveloping the forest. They had a bad feeling about this.

"He took the EVOLUTION cards with him…but I have no idea on why he wanted them. Unless he'll use them…"

"Use them?? Tell me, Ryo…what happens when he uses the four King cards??"

"…he might use them to unseal the Madoushi…I don't know what will happen beyond that. But this I can tell you…this may not be pretty and it may spell trouble for all of us if she is set free…"

"Then there's only one answer! We go there and stop her! The three of you will fight the Joker while I try to get the cards away…"

- - -

Inside the cave, the Madoushi is doing some kind of ritual as the White Joker is preparing to put Rui onto the marble while holding the Vanity card, and is chanting some words that appeared to be Latin in nature, and soon the marble is glowing and the Vanity card is glowing as well, with the unconscious Class F member slowly lighting up and is levitating between the Vanity card and the marble. The White Joker then sends off three dozen white roaches at the exit of the forest just in case someone tries to intervene.

- - -

At the entrance of the forest, Blade arrived and joins Kyuu and the others in climbing up the hills and there they saw a vaguely bright light near the cave that is three minutes away from their position, and chalice realizes that the Madoushi is set free and is doing something very bizarre, and they all realize that Rui is with them and is being used as a sacrifice.

"No way! They're using him as a sacrifice! Come on! We've got to save him!"

And so the three DDS students, Kanata and Chalice ran upwards the hills' steps as they hurry up to get to the cave, but then white Roaches showed up and are blocking their prey which stalls them from advancing further.

**_To Be Concluded…_**

- - -

A cliffhanger here as we are nearing the climax as the Madoushi is going to unleash something that would put all at risk…

- - -

**_Preview:_**

A new monster is unleashed with Rui being used as a nourishment to power up the monster. Will Kyuu and the F-4 be able to stop it for good and save Rui? Do they have a plan to stop it without hurting their fellow DDS student?


	12. FINAL Chapter

**_Triple A's_**

We are now in the final chapter of this OVA fic, and this is where it all ends, but instead of a bang, I will end this with a tragedy as one will sacrifice a life to stop both the Madoushi and the White Joker from unleashing hell in Japan, and that also includes a new monster that has been awakened.

Can't tell you yet who's going to die, so it'll be better if you read below to see what I mean...

**Disclaimer:**

- **_Detective School_****_ Q_** is owned by TBS

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- **_Super GALS!_** Is owned by TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** Is owned by NHK

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the entrance of the forest, Blade arrived and joins Kyuu and the others in climbing up the hills and there they saw a vaguely bright light near the cave that is three minutes away from their position, and chalice realizes that the Madoushi is set free and is doing something very bizarre, and they all realize that Rui is with them and is being used as a sacrifice.

"No way! They're using him as a sacrifice! Come on! We've got to save him!"

And so the three DDS students, Kanata and Chalice ran upwards the hills' steps as they hurry up to get to the cave, but then White Roaches showed up and are blocking their prey which stalls them from advancing further. At the foot of the hills, Akira was standing near the humvee while looking after the still unconscious Super GALS and was startled when he felt strong vibrations from the ground, and saw a strange light glowing at the midsection of the mountains, and he had a bad feeling about this.

"_Come on, guys...I'm counting...no, everyone's counting on you..._"

At the footsteps of the hill, Kanata and the two Class F members were busy fending off the White Roaches while Kyuu managed to go ahead and went towards the source of the light as he is the only one at the moment who can stall the ritual so the others can arrive once the obstacle is cleared. He wondered why they took a hostage with them and why they took only the four Category King cards. He somewhat guessed that the White Joker is going to use it to unseal the Madoushi, and that is something he cannot afford to let that happen, after what she did to him as she raped him the last time and he wouldn't want that to happen again, so he doubled his effort to get there and stop the ritual before it's too late.

- - -

Inside the cave, the White Joker is currently holding thew Vanity card which is glowing as it was being filled with energy and more are being added while Rui is still floating in the air while the Madoushi is still chanting the ritual words, but then Kyuu arrived and was shocked at what saw, thus confirming his worst scenario, so he went in and tackled the White Joker, thus dropping the Vanity card and Rui fell to the floor, but the Madoushi wasn't fazed as she was pleased to see the boy again.

"Nice to see you again, Kyuu-dear...but that doesn't mean the ritual will be disrupted for this step is near completion, and I'll be needing only one more ingredient for the Jashin 14 to be awakened."

"Jashin 14?? You mean a Clow Beast?? What are you up to??"

"You'll soon see...but right now I need you..."

At that moment, Kyuu was levitating and was laid over a stone table with vines tying his wrist and ankles, and this gives the Class Q leader an idea of what's about to happen next. He became slightly afraid at what he's guessing and realize he is in BIG trouble and what's about to happen.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

As she raises her arms, Kyuu's clothes and shoes "ripped" off and is now naked, and she discarded hers as well and stood beside him naked, staring lewdly and made seductive gestures and told him what she needed in a seductive tone.

"The last ingredient needed to awaken the Jashin 14 is a seed...a human seed, and you're going to be the catalyst...and it's nice you came to me instead of me looking for you..."

"I won't let you! you won't...AHH!! STOP TOUCHING ME!!"

"Ohh...your "friend" there is getting eager...see...he's ready. Now to take your seed...White Joker, please see to it that we won't be interrupted..."

"As you wish..."

As the White Joker left the cave, he created more White Roaches and they went down the hills as Kyuu is being molested. As he was two minutes away from the entrance, he heard Kyuu screaming out loud, indicating that the Madoushi is raping him, much to his puzzlement as to why she chose Kyuu instead of Rui.

"_Seriously...of all the humans, why a 15-year old kid??_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Kanata and the three F-4 members are busy putting the White Roaches out of their misery, and are now ready to to out. As they were climbing the hills, the White Joker was standing there surrounded by his underlings, blocking their way. Chalice barely heard the Madoushi's laughter and realized that she was unsealed. It all makes sense now.

"I see...you use the Category King cards to release her from the seal...so where are the cards?"

"Why should I tell you when you're all going to die? Besides...the Master has other plans besides killing you...to rule the world...kill the Cardcaptor...humiliating Clow Reed...turn thisera back to its magical days..."

Chalice then heard Kyuu screaming out, and at the same time he heard the Madoushi cooing, and realize what is happening.

"She...she's raping Kyuu again..!"

The two F-4 members realize what he meant and are going to move out, but then the White Roaches move out as well, intercepting the heroes to prevent them from interrupting the Madoushi. The White Joker then produced five more dozen underlings and went back to the cave to see what's happening.

Inside the cave, the Madoushi had just finished raping Kyuu, and she took a small bowl and continued to molest the Class Q leader until she extracted his seed and placed it on the bowl, and then slowly poured it on the sealing tablet, and moments later it glowed as it levitated into the air. She then places the Vanity card over Kyuu's body and both glowed, and Kyuu was slowly losing conscious as he was slowly being absorbed into the tablet as it levitated out of the cave. The Tablet then fires out a white light and a huge Clow Beast emerged, and is roarig i terror and awaiting it master. The White Joker arrived to see what's happening and approached his master.

"_Is that the legendary Clow Beast? The Jashin Clow Beast?_"

"Yes...as for your reward...hop in. Together we can take over the world...oh, he'll be along for the ride. Should I get "hungry"...he'll recharge me..."

As the Jashin Clow Beast emerged from the hill, Kanata and the rest saw it, as it resembled a human-like dragon, looking like Porunga from Dragon Ball Z. As the four teens went inside the cave, all they saw was the four Category King cards, a huge stone tablet and pieces of Kyuu's ripped clothing. and also there was the unconscious Rui Hanazawa. Chalice then observes the ripped clothes and realize what is happening.

"She took Kyuu's seed and uses it to awaken the Jashin Clow Beast. He's inside the monster and is being used to take away his life force for the monster to keep going. We have to get there or all will be lost. Here...take the Heart deck. Kanata...take the FLOAT card...Tsukasa...come with me."

And the two went up to the top of Kodoma Hills and stood behind the Jashin Clow Beast who is busy fending off the two Riders (Garren and Leangle) while Blade is holding the tablet. The Black Joker then instructed him what to do, and the F-4 leader was reluctant to do it.

"If I do that...you'll be killed!"

"At least there will be no Clow Beasts left to destroy the world. And I'm the only one whop can slow it down. Now do it! For Kyuu...for the whole world!"

Left with no choice, Blade held onto the tablet and it glowed, as the Black Joker went inside the monster and Kyuu was slowly being ejected. Blade (still in Jack Form) then flew down and gave him to Akira and told him to look after him as he joins the others in opposing the Jashin. Blade and Garren flew up to attack them but they were swatted away, and Leangle tried using the Blizzard Venom but to no avail as the monster was too high, but then the Black Joker began to use his aura to weaken the monster, and the Madoushi and the White Joker were also affected, getting weaker. Seeing this, Blade initiated King Form and jumped high to reach the head of the Jashin Clow Beast, and executed the _ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH_, and it cuts the monster in two, and it exploded, taking the three entities with it, efectively killing them. Blade, Garren and Leangle (with an awakened Rui beside them) stood up seeing the explosion subsiding, and they were sadden by the passing of a Clow Beast who have became their friend.

At the bottom of the hill, Akira saw it too and turn around to see the Super GALS waking up, and seeming recovered, having vaguely recalling the events, and when Kanata and the three F-4 members arrived, they told them what really happened, and when Kyuu woke up, he slowly bursts into tears, having recalled being raped again and relieved that Madoushi is dead for good.

By evening, the Kotobuki family celebrated the return of the Super GALS, and that Shibuya is saved and all is normal. However, a messenger from Tibet came and informed them that Karasuma's corpse is found and his remains will be flown back to Japan in a few days from now. Meanwhile Class F and the Super GALS came to an agreement that they can keep the "A"-Buckles provided that they'll only use it for emergency purposes. A week later Class Q, A, C, F, R and S were in attendance as Kei Karasuma was laid to rest and was buried.

At DDS, the main building's rooftop, Principal Dan looked at the sky, having been debriefed about the events and was glad that a crisis has been averted and that the two sections are safe again. He wondered if he'll ever get to see more students apply to study here as he knew he was getting older.

Back at home, Ryu had to keep an irritated Kyo in check as Kyuu and Megumi are inside his bedroom and the door was locked. He knew tha they were "talking" as she was trying to help her lover overcome hat happened and he knew what will happen next. As they went to the liing room, they saw Kazuma, Daisuke, Kite and Taichi staring lewdly at the laptop and Ryu and Kyo saw what the contents are, and they sweat-dropped at this (the footage showed that Kyuu and Megumi making love on hs bed).

**_The End_**

Hope you like this chapter...and yeah...this is the end. Many thanks to those who reviewed it. I appreciate it to the fullest as Round ZERO has officially became a closed case.

**_Preview:_**

No preview. It's the end. I'll be taking a break as I'll be concentrating in making a new DSQ fic that'll serve as my anniversary fic. Can't say when it'll come out, but it'll be out by 2009.

Be on the lookout as the next fic will blow you away, with more sections to be introduced and a brand new enemy that'll keep you glued to yur seats. See you then!


End file.
